


Getting back to Normal

by Shoboni



Series: Melinda Chronicles [8]
Category: Highlander - All Media Types, Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Family, Gen, Immortality, Mother-Son Relationship, slice-of-life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:42:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5378912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoboni/pseuds/Shoboni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Isa dead and even Eggman going silent, it's time for Melinda and her son to try and get back to as normal as their lives can be, starting with faking her funeral before anyone starts asking questions about why she suddenly has a identical sister and why everyone that's been let on her immortality seems to have suddenly forgot about her "death; </p><p>She's also going to figure out to deal with the fact her body obviously went "missing" from the morgue when she got up and walked out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Miles Nightmare.

“Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!”

 

Melinda violently awoke to a scream erupting from across the hall and thrashed around trying to remove her covers, throwing herself on the floor in the process. It was unmistakably MIles’ scream and that had sent her mind into an adrenaline fueled overdrive and panicked impulse to reach him.

 

“Miles, I’m coming!” she yelled as she fought to untangle the bedding from around her feet.

 

Finally succeeding, she half-stood and stumbled out her door and face-first into his, forcing open the unlatched door and tumbling to the floor next to his bed. She scrambled to his side and panted as she tried to will her heart to cease its attempt to race out of her chest.

 

Miles!? What’s wrong!? Did you have a nightmare?” she asked frantically, placing a hand on his back.

 

“No, No. Please No” he held his head in his hands and nearly wept, convulsing with each sob that threatened to escape.  

 

“Honey, everything is going to be okay. Just tell me what’s wrong.” she slipped her arm around his shoulders

 

“Oh geeze, you were dead and I..” he rocked and back and forth whimpered, “It was horrible and I just can’t..”

 

“Miles, what happened?” she said softly, pulling him a little closer.

 

He whined and shook his head.

 

“You’ll feel better if you talk about it,” she said, “I know it’s hard but you can’t bottle it up.”

 

“I can’t, I just don’t want to think about it anymore because it hurts” he choked,

 

“I promise it’ll hurt less if you talk about it and let me help you,” she reached up and gently rubbed one of his ears, which seemed to calm him down.

 

“I was just so scared and…” he took an uneasy breath,

 

“It’s only going to get worse if you keep it all inside,” she said, “please, talk to me.”

 

“I’ll try,” He took a deep breath, “ it was just like that night and everything was the same until I closed my eyes after…” he trailed off.

 

“After I said goodbye,” she said quietly.

 

“Yes, but I couldn’t hear you and him talking like what really happened. I just heard something hitting the floor and footsteps coming towards me. When they stopped next to me I heard laughing and felt something heavy and wet falling into my lap.” He froze for a moment

 

“ _Oh God_ ,” Melinda thought to herself, “ _I hope this isn’t going where I think it is_ ”

 

“I wish I hadn’t opened and my eyes, but I did. I opened them and looked down and it was...” he finally broke down sobbing.

 

“Come here, honey,” she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a hug, causing him to bury his face in her chest.

 

“It was your head,” he choked out through the tears, “he killed you and left your head laying in my lap.”

 

“It’s okay, I’m right here and everything is okay now,” she gently cooed as she rocked him back and forth, “Everything is going to be just fine.”

 

“I just can’t get the image out of my head because it could’ve really happened and I could’ve lost you” he took a strained breath and continued sobbing.

 

“but it didn’t, we’re both safe at home,” she gently kissed him on the head, “You’re safe in your bedroom and I’m right here,holding you, so just try to calm down.”

 

“Just please stay with me until I’m feeling better, I don’t want to be alone.” he choked out.

 

“Honey, I promise I’m not going anywhere,” she slid one knee onto the bed, “Now come on, slide over a little.

 

“Mom? What are you doing?” he gave her a confused look as she squeezed onto the twin-bed next to him and attempted to find a comfortable position , but complied with her request.

 

“After that, I’m not leaving this room tonight” she finally managed to settle into place on top the comforter next to him.

 

“I haven’t slept in the same bed as you for years,” he said with a sniff “isn’t this a little weird.”

 

“I know you tend to forget, but you’re still just an eight-year old boy and I’m your mother. Anyone touched in the head enough to find it weird can put a sock in it because I still remember when entire families crammed into one bed for warmth. not to mention when I was your age and we lived in tiny one-room hovels where you walked on each other” she smirked.

“I sometimes forget how old you really are,” he somewhere between laughed and yawned and rubbed some of the tears from his eyes before he slunk under the comforter and laid down,”Goodnight.”

 

“Goodnight, Kiddo, and try to get some sleep.” she laid her arm over and coaxed him to scooth a little closer, “Feel better?”

 

“Yeah, this is nice.,” his body was still snaking a little under her arm, but he quickly started to fall back asleep once he closed his eyes, “Thanks mom, I love you”

 

“I love you to, and you’re welcome,” the adrenaline finally fading from her system, she closed her eyes and quickly followed.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Sunlight streamed through the thin curtain into Melinda’s eyes, causing her to flinch and awake from her slumber. Despite the slightly cramped arrangements she had to admit she slept well, and assumed the same of Miles since there was no more screaming and he was still comfortably asleep next to her, having put his own arm around her sometime during the night.

 

It was only a moment before she felt him stirring as well and he slowly opened his eyes.

 

“Good morning, kiddo,” she smiled as she watched him groggily look up at her.

 

“Morning, mom,” he removed his arm and sat up.

 

“Did you sleep okay?” she sat up herself and shifted to the other end of the bed, sitting cross-legged across from him.

 

“Yeah, I felt a lot better after you came in last night,” he rubbed the back of his head, “now I just feel stupid getting so worked over a bad dream.”

 

“Try not to think way, nightmares often play off our own fears and that’s the part that hurts”

 

“I guess it hurt so bad because I’m afraid of losing you, right?” he asked nervously

 

“Come here,” she held out her arm and he smiled

 

Miles smiled and crawled over, wrapping his arms around her neck and hugging her.

 

“It’s just really hard to deal with all this, sometimes,” he said.

 

“Sometimes when you go through things like this, it hurts for a while and takes time to heal,” she gently rubbed his back, “but having someone to talk to about it helps and I’m here, along with Kai and even Sonic. We’re gonna get through this.”

 

“Thanks, I just feel helpless because I’ve never lost it so bad dealing with Eggman,” he said.

 

“I know, but this was different. Isa, or Frost as he was calling himself was just utterly inhuman and he had a way of getting under people’s skin. He was also incapable of feeling anything but hatred and the twisted joy hurting others brought him.” she sighed, wrapping her arms around him even tighter.

 

There was silence for a few moments before Miles finally spoke up.

 

“Did it hurt?” he asked.

 

“Did what hurt?” she asked.

 

“You’ve explained it to me and I kind of understand how quickenings work and what happens when-,” he trailed off for a moment, “when you have to take one and I can’t imagine what seeing into the memories of someone like that was like,”

 

“It’s never easy with someone as twisted as him because it’s well, sort of like a vivid nightmare, but you don’t have to worry about me because love is more powerful than hate, and I have plenty of that, “ she kissed him on the forehead as he pulled his head back to look at her.

 

“I love you too, Mom,” he once again leaned in closer and hugged her tightly.

 

“You know, there’s one other very good reason why you never had problems dealing with that crackpot of a doctor, besides you being brave that is,” Melinda said.

 

“What’s that?” Tails asked.

 

“He’s such a moron that none of you guys could ever lose against him, and it’s hard to be afraid of distilled stupid.” she laughed.

  
“Mom…” he giggled.    


	2. The Next Morning

“Last night was a long one, huh?” Melinda fiddled with the dial on the microwave and gave the top a couple thumps.

“Yeah, even if I did sleep good after you came in,” Miles yawned as he took a drink of his orange juice.

“No more nightmares?” Melinda asked absentmindedly as she stared at the uncooked bacon in the microwave and whacked it’s side once again.

“I started to have one, but I calmed down and fell back asleep when I woke and up saw you. That’s when I wound up with my arm around you,” Miles began to stare curiously at his mother.

“That’s good, I’m glad I could I help you calm down,” Melinda sighed, “Say, this was never my thing, how much have you taught yourself about kitchen appliances?”

“Uh, mom, how old is that thing?” Miles asked curiously.

“I think I bought in the 1970s, why?” Melinda asked

“Don’t ya think we might need a new one?” Miles took another drink.

“Uh maybe, I guess it’s possible it’s just worn out-”

As if on cue, the microwave interjected with his own input by spewing sparks and enveloping itself in a cloud of smoke that soon set off the smoke detector. 

Without hesitation Melinda quickly yanked the plug out of the wall and glanced around before shouting to Miles, who had jumped down from his chair, “Fire extinguisher is in the cupboard under the sink!”

“Right, hold on,” Miles scrambled to the sink and threw open the doors, quickly pulling out the small extinguisher and tossing it to his mother.

Melinda quickly pulled the pin, aimed the sprayer, and squeezed the handle to soak the microwave and everything within roughly eight feet of it in white residue. 

“So, who’s up for cereal?” Melinda grinned at Miles as she tossed the canister over her shoulder, knocking the detector off the wall and silencing it. 

Miles merely put his head in his hands and groaned, “This going to one of those days, isn’t it?”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“You know mom, I think you eat more sugar than I do,” Miles laughed as he watched his mother pour copious amounts of sugar over a bowl of fruit loops.

“I’m pretty sure sugar and coffee are the two greatest discoveries in culinary history, and   
sugary snack cereal is a close third,” Melinda shoveled a spoonful in her mouth.

“I’d say that much might be bad for you, but you are literally immortal and even if you weren’t you have the body and metabolism of like a 19 year old girl,” MIles took a bite of his own cereal, “Which is weird because you’re like 1000 years older than Uncle Kai, but he looks a lot older than you.”

“It’s the white hair, it makes i look like he’s gone grey,” Melinda said “White hair on the men was kind of common in his pack.”

“Is that why people mistake him for your dad?” Miles asked

“Yeah, but I don’t complain because it makes a good cover story when we need it,” Melinda stuffed another spoonful in her mouth

“So I call him Uncle Kai because that’s the way I always knew him, but some people think he’s my grandpa, BUT in reality he’s really closer to my brother because you sort of raised him?” Miles blinked a couple times and took another bite of cereal.

“You know, what semblance we have a family tree would be the most hilarious thing on the planet now that I think about it,” Melinda picked up her bowl and quickly gulped down the now sugar laced milk.

“I’m surprised you haven’t ever used coffee on your cereal,” Miles laughed, “but that would be silly.”

“You’d need Sonic’s help to catch me once THAT kicked in,” Melinda chuckled.

"That’d be the weirdest mission briefing ever,” Miles laughed.

Melinda soon joined in and took a minute to catch her breath and wait for him to catch his before speaking up.

“You know, the public thinks I’m dead and so do some people that know us personally,” she said.

“Yeah, but I’m sure we’ll figure something out to keep things going smooth,” Miles said.

“I know, but that’s not what I was getting at,” Melinda looked up, “You know we’re going to have put on a little show to keep things under-wraps?

“You mean a funeral, don’t you?” Miles looked down, “I was hoping we’d avoid that.”

“It’s not like it’s real or anything, we’ll come home afterward and get on with our lives just like any other day.” Melinda smiled.

“It’s still not going to be easy, though. It was bad enough trying to play along the day it happened,” 

“I know, honey, but you won’t be dealing with it alone this time.” Melinda reached out and put her hand on his.

“How? It’s not like you can show up at your own funeral,” Miles said.

“No, but your Auntie Melissa can,” she smiled and winked at him, “After all, it’s mah job to be there for mah poor nephew”

“Oh God, mom,” Miles laughed

“Ah miss mah poor sister so much, but ah’m sure she’s up thar smilin’ down on us,” Melinda feigned wiping a tear from her eye before grinning at Miles.

“I think you make that accent sound as ridiculous as you can on purpose,” Miles took a deep breath, “explains why you’ve been dressing like a country singer, though.”

“You know, you’re not the first person I’ve gotten that from?” Melinda laughed, “but seriously, everything is going to fine and we can make it liking planning a party.”

“I guess, I’m still nervous, though.” Miles quieted down once again.

“We can just spend lots of time together to alleviate the stress, Melinda stared at the coffee pot, deep in thought.

“Oh God, you’re really considering it, aren’t you?” Miles asked.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,”

“The thing with the coffee and cereal,” Miles said

“It would be for science?” Melinda gave Miles a nervous smile.

“Mom, you know I love ya but you can weird sometimes,” Miles chuckled.

“It comes with living almost 1200 years in the body of a 19 year old,”

“That number still sounds weird when you say it out loud,” Miles chuckled, “like I said last night, I sometimes forget how old you really are.”

“Hell, I’M not sure exactly how old I am so don’t feel bad,” Melinda giggled, “all I know is that I was raised by a poor farmer in the early ninth century somewhere around where Glenfinnan is now, which is in the country now called Scotland”

“I’m guess telling time was hard back then?” Miles asked.

“For poor peasants out on farms, yes,” Melinda smirked, “Considering Kai is wolf-pack and born into a tribal setting, he’s lucky he can name off his exact birth and first death dates so easy.”

“Can you estimate when you born? You seem to know you were around 19 when it happened.” Miles finished drinking the milk from his bowl.

“I know that because I think the seasons had gone by around that many times, but I don’t know numbers because it’s foggy how many years passed before I learned to read around the dawn of the 10th century, I had to have been pushing 70 at that point, if not older.”

“Maybe we can find some old records or something someday,” Miles smiled, “It’s weird you never had a mentor that knew, though.”

“I wandered around like a moron for a few years before I found another immortal and she helped me,” Melinda sighed, “I had a bad first century or so.”

“Sounds like it,” Miles scratched his head, “weird how we never talked about this before, as many stories as you’ve told me.”

“I thought it would be boring and you never asked, and it has only been around three years you’ve known,” Melinda said, “Now that I think about it though, you might’ve enjoyed hearing about your newly immortal mom bumbling around Europe like a nincompoop with her only remaining friend for several years until she found her first mentor.” 

“When you put it that way,” Miles stifled a laugh.

“Hey, we still do story time every once in awhile, right? maybe since you’re so stressed we can have one tonight and I can tell some of those stories,” Melinda leaned back in her chair.

“Yeah,” Miles looked down for a moment and took a deep breath, “hey, I have something for you.”

Melinda watched curiously as Miles jumped down and ran towards the back of the house. The sound of the back door opening eventually clued her in on where he was going, which she assumed was the garage where he had a small work area for smaller projects.

The door finally opened once again after several minutes and Miles ran back in inside carrying a small box roughly a two inches square and ten inches long.

“Here,” Miles handed it to her.

“Thanks,”

Melinda opened the box and pulled out an object comparable to the handle of a Katana minus the hilt, and turned it over in her hands, “Is this what I think it is?”

“Yeah, I couldn’t find a way to duplicate a basket-hilted broadsword and have it compact so I had to go with this,” Miles rubbed his head, “it makes sense now why lightsabers are always made kind of like Japanese swords”

“It feels nice, I like how you put this blue wrapping on it,” Melinda turned it away from both of them pressed a button, but nothing happened aside from a small pair of guards popping up.

“Other one, I had no idea if a guard like that would do any good but I added it anyway,” Miles said.

With a single press of the other button, a bright blue blade made of some form of plasma shot out with a hum and reached a length of just under two and half feet long, Melinda blinked and stared at the blade as she rested one cheek in her free hand.

“Something wrong?” Miles asked with a worried expression.

“I’m holding a literal lightsaber, aren’t I?” Melinda asked?

“I guess you could call it that.” Miles answered.

“Cool,” Melinda shut off the weapon before fiddling with a clip dangling off the back.

“For your belt or whatever,” Miles smiled, “So you can always have if a fight with Eggman’s robots breaks out, and that switch underneath the buttons is a safety”

Melinda flicked the switch and clipped it to her belt before getting out of her chair and crouching next to Miles, “Thanks, I can’t wait to see the look on his face when I trash some myself next time.

“No problem,” Miles wrapped his arms around her.

“Love ya, kiddo,” Melinda hugged him back and held him tight.

“You to, Mom.” MIles replied


	3. Funeral Planning

Melinda looked up from her chair, noticing Miles nervously looking around the reception area of the funeral home in which they currently sat waiting for the director to call them back. 

“Nice place, isn’t it?” she asked.

“Yeah, it reminds me of the fancy hotels we sometimes get to stay in when the government gives us awards,” he glanced over at her, “I think I’d enjoy it if I wasn’t so nervous.”

It wasn’t a lie, the place was almost as much of an anachronism as Melinda herself with it’s heavily stained oak woodwork and large fireplace. The walls were adorned with paintings hat ranged from scenery to religious scenes of angels, and the furniture was even hand-made from intricately carved wood and silk with what she was pretty sure was real feathers as stuffing.

“Come on, there’s nothing to be nervous about,” she smiled, “It’s not like anyone is really dead.”

“I know, but it still feels wrong arranging your funeral, even it’s fake.”

“I know it’s weird, but that’s why you have to learn to have fun with it, like planning a party.” she placed a hand on his shoulder.

“A party where most of the people think you’re dead,” he mumbled.

“That’s makes it sort of fun, you get to be the center of attention without anyone even noticing you’re there and hear them all talk about you,” she gave a sly smile and lowered her voice, “Sometimes you also find out who’s not getting a Christmas that year.”

“Mom!” he choked back a laugh. 

“Well, it’s true. If I catch someone celebrating my untimely passing at my own funeral they’re off the list for a while,” a mischievous glint made it’s way into her eyes “That’s if your dear ol’ auntie Melissa doesn’t get a might bit upset at someone at insulting her dear sister’s memory.”

“You know mom. I don’t think I’ll ever get used that phoney accent,” he giggled.

“Aye, but ah thought this one might be a wee bit over the top,” she chuckled.

“Oh God, was that actually your natural speaking voice at some point?” he was obviously fighting back laughter.

“Only after I spent a few decades in modern Scotland and started to really become a part of the local culture,” she smiled mournfully, “I should really take you to see the Highlands sometime, it’s beautiful.”  
“I’d like that, maybe someday when this is all over we can take the tornado,” he smiled, “I bet it looks really beautiful from a plane.”

“Something to look forward to, right?”

They were interrupted by footsteps coming down the hall and turned to see the funeral director smiling them: a white-furred fox in a black suit.

“You’re the code white, right?” He asked, holding out his hand, “I’m Daniel.” 

“Yes, I know this must kind of weird even though you do this sort of thing all the time,” Melinda replied as she shook his hand.

“Not at all, why don’t you two just follow me and we’ll get this setup,” 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I like the finish on this one,” Melinda examined a deep-blue casket, eventually reaching inside and prodding at the lining, “feels soft, to. I wonder…”

Without warning she flipped up the lower lid and climbed inside, making herself comfortable, “Hey, this actually pretty nice. I’m half-tempted to get another one for at home.”

“Mom..” Miles tried to cover his reddening face and stifled a giggle.

“What? It’s been a couple hundred years since I woke up in one of these and they were just pine boxes back then. I wanted to know if they had gotten less unpleasant,” she laughed.

“Doesn’t that weird you out at all?” Miles asked.

“No, it’s actually really comfy,” she sat up and slid down down to other end, “Come see.”

“I dunno,” Miles rubbed the back of his head, “It’s a little weird.”

“Ah, come on,” she smiled, “weird can be fun sometimes.”

“Okay, I guess,” Miles cautiously climbed inside and sat across from his mother, “It is really soft, I kind of never thought the inside of a coffin would be this nice.”

“I know, right?” Melinda giggled, “I almost wonder if modern caskets were designed by an unlucky immortal that woke up in one to many cold and hard pine boxes before someone could dig them up.”

“I guess it’s possible,” Miles leaned back against the pillow and put his hands behind his head, “Unless you were planning on marketing them to vampires, it is strange to make something the owner won’t really get to enjoy so comfy.”

“I mean, I’m still glad I’m not going to be actually in it but at least I know if there’s ever a horrible mistake I’ll be comfy until you come dig me up,” Melinda looked over at Miles, noticing him giggling, “What’s wrong?”

“I just kind of hit me that we’re sitting in a casket and talking like it’s a new couch,” Miles broke down laughing, “It’s so wrong, but I can’t stop laughing.”

“I told you it helps to not take everything so seriously,” Melinda laughed and put her hands on his shoulders.

“Yeah, I guess so,” Miles wiped a tear from his eye, “I’m starting to see why you have such a dark sense of humor about this stuff.”

“I guess you’ll be taking this one, then?” Dan asked, “It’s a $12.000 dollar casket.”

“Money won’t be a problem, so just ring her up,” Melinda said.

“Excellent,” Dan began to scribble something on his clipboard and mouthed a few a numbers before handing to her, “If everything looks okay to you, someone needs to sign this.”

“I guess my sister will have to it, huh?” she playfully nudged Miles as she took the pen to the paper and signed the name “Melissa MacLeod” before handing it back.

“Excellent, anything else?” Dan asked.

“Yes, we prepared these last night,” Melinda pulled out a folded sheet of paper and wallet sized photo of herself, “The stuff for the paper.”

“I’ll get this all taken care of and call you with a date,” Dan unfolded the paper as he spoke, “I’m sorry for your loss.”

Melinda stifled a giggle and watched as a look of realization spread across Daniel’s face and he rubbed his forehead with a free hand.

“I guess that’s just instinct at this point,” Dan shook his head, “It’s been awhile since I’ve dealt with one of these cases.”

“It’s okay, I’m sure even if you’ve dealt with it before the deceased making their own arrangements isn’t a usual occurrence,” Melinda smiled and climbed out of the casket, "Besides, it at least means you care enough to think of it”

“I guess so, and-” Dan looked at the paper for a moment and choked back laughter, “I guess that’s one way to handle that.”

“Mom, what did you do?” Miles asked suspiciously. 

“You’ll see,” she helped him out of the casket and gave a sly grin, “and it’s going to be hilarious.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Melinda stood next to Miles, looking up at at an unassuming building simply labeled “Final Act Monuments” 

“Just remember these people aren’t in on it like the funeral home was, so play it cool, okay?” Melinda said.

“We’re still going with the Aunt Melissa story, right?” he asked

“Yes, and I’m going to have to really sell it so just follow my lead no matter how weird things get,” Melinda said.

“Mom, I really hate it when you say things like that…”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Oh, ah miss mah poor sister so much,” Melinda sobbed and blew her nose into a hanky while hugging Miles with her free arm, “and mah poor nephew is left heartbroken and alone without his mama.”

“It must be very hard for both of you,” replied the clerk, a brown porcupine with the nametag Adam.

“It ain’t easy, but as long as we have each other we’ll pull on through,” she sniffed and hugged Miles even tighter.

“Aunt Melissa, I’m having a little trouble breathing,” Miles said.

“Crap, sorry,” she whispered before speaking up, “Ah’m sorry hun, your auntie is just still a little emotional.”  
“He’s lucky to have you,” Adam smiled.

“Ah try mah best to hold down the fort,” she dried her eyes, “Miles was ‘fraid it would be dangerous for me to stay with him but that rotten egg and his scrap heaps don’t scare me one little bit.”

“That’s very brave of you, hanging around him and his friends with all the bullets and missiles flying about,” Adam dug through some papers scattered on his desk.

“Like Ah said, ain’t no way that stinkin’ egg is gonna scare me away from mah kin.” Melinda smirked, “’sides, he’s about as sharp as a hammer and MIles here and his buddies always send his schemes up in smoke.”

“Yes, I heard you saw that first hand in the square the other day.” Adam scratched his head, “though I have no idea why he’d attack a DMV and who that hired thug hanging around was.”

“Ah guess he finally just lost his last marble,” Melinda suppressed a nervous giggle as she locked eyes with a nervous looking Miles for a moment, “and ah’m sure it was just some random skunk he found in the gutter.”

“It’s possible, but I’ve heard people talk and that guy sounded more like some kind of higher-class criminal than a street thug. I hear he even had some robot parts, like a cyborg.” Adam finally produced a packet of paper and smiled, “I think he might’ve been a hitman or something.”

“Imagine that, ah I guess he realized those robots were as worthless as a three legged race horse.” Melinda smiled uneasily

 

“I suppose they are, I’m sure you saw how easy Sonic ripped that thing apart,” Adam laughed, “Like it was made of aluminum foil, and making it hit itself like that was hilarious.

“I take y’all’s a fan?” Melinda asked.

“Oh man, fans of all the local heroes, “ Adam smiled sheepishly “I think if you guys were here on better terms I’d be asked for Tails’ autograph.”

“Maybe we can stop back in to see y’all, sometime,” Melinda said, noticing Miles starting to blush.

“Maybe,” Miles said quietly.

“I’d look forward to it, but for now I guess I know why you’re here.” Adam picked up his pen and sighed, “I guess name and dates are the easy part.”

“Melinda Rosemary Prower, born March 7, 1986,” Melinda noticed Miles slipping an arm around her and gently rubbed his shoulders, “and we lost ‘er on September 15th”

It finally sunk in that everything with Isa had started only two days after the wreck and her final confrontation with him was merely two days later. Despite feeling like an eternity it had all happened over the course of three days: the confrontations with him, the kidnappings, the rescue, all over by the early morning of the third day.

Miles had passed out curled up next to her on the couch and slept until noon.

There was a day of resting after that, so that meant she had been declared dead five days ago. Would it be believable that it took that long to make the arrangements? How could her missing body be explained to the hospital?

That may not be as easy as she assumed. 

“Miss, are you okay?” Adam asked.

“Yeah, Aunt Melissa, are you okay?” Miles asked before stretching to reach her ear and lowering his voice to a whisper, “Mom? You okay?”

“Ah’m okay, ah I guess I’m still trying to believe it mahself that she’s gone,” Melinda spoke quietly and wondered to herself how long she had spaced out.

“Just take your time, I know it’s hard,” Adam said reassuringly.

“Ah dunno if know if Miles wants anythin’ special, but ah thought about a pretty blue stone,” Melinda smiled sheepishly, “Maybe with the Scottish flower since mah sister was a little more in touch with ‘er roots then ah I ever was.”

“I believe that’s a thistle, right?” Adam asked.

“Shur is,” Melinda answered.

“I’ll have to find some stock images and send them to the engraver,” Adam scribbled down a note on the paper and turned to his computer, “anything else?”

“Miles, hun? Anything you want to add?” Melinda leaned down to whisper in his ear “Remember, it’s more like a nice monument than a gravestone since I’m still here, is there anything you’d like to have on it for me?”  
“I dunno, it still feels weird and I’m not sure what I’d feel right about,” Miles whispered back

Melinda thought a moment, her mind wondering back to a conversation they had the night she died and an idea struck her.

“You know what I think I’d proud of it, even if it was real?” Melinda whispered.

“What?” Miles asked

“I’d love to have your logo on it somewhere so I’d be bragging even in the end,” Melinda glanced up to make sure Dan was still staring at the the computer and not paying attention as she whispered.

“Mom..” Miles barely held back a soft chuckle

“Well, how about it?” 

“Well,” Miles blushed slightly, “can I put a heart around it for love? Like I love you?”

“Of course, sounds nice.” Melinda gently hugged him and kissed his head, “You wanna tell him?”

“Yeah,” Miles answered.

“Miles here has somethin’ he’d like to have on the stone.” Melinda said happily.

“Great, what is it?” Adam smiled

“You know my logo, the one with my tails?” Miles asked.

“Of course,” Adam answered, picking up his pen

“I’d like to put that on there with a heart around it, but just kind of small and in one of the corners, maybe around six inches tall?.” Miles said sheepishly.

“I can figure that out, I shouldn’t have a problem pulling up a copy online to save you guys some time,” Adam stood up and reached his hand over the desk, “that about everything?”

“I think so,” Miles carefully shook his hand before looking up at Melinda, “Right, Aunt Melissa?”

“‘Course, seems like everythin’ is taken care of,” she smiled and shook Adam’s hand

“Excellent, you can come back and sign-off later after you’ve seen the mock-up,” Adam smiled and sat back down

“Great, me an’ Miles here gotta handle one last little thang,” Melinda smiled

“I thought we were done?” Miles asked.

“I just need to pick somethin’ up, is all,” Melinda leaned down to whisper in his ear, “I thought of a slight problem that slipped my mind, we’ll talk outside”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Melinda sat next to Miles on a bench down the street from the monument place, deep in thought as she waited for him to speak and say something. 

“Now I’m just kind of concerned the local hospital didn’t think my mother’s body getting lost was something worth calling me about,” Miles said, “It makes me worried what other corners they cut”

“I guess it is kind of disturbing, I mean: it’s been a week and not so much as an e-mail,” Melinda rubbed the back of her head, “I’m glad Dan is in on the whole scheme or he’d be in for an unpleasant surprise when he tried to retrieve me.”

“So, what do we do now?” Miles asked

“I dunno, maybe go in and ask if I’m ready to be moved yet, so Melissa can raise hell about them losing her sister’s body and not saying anything when they have to fess up?” Melinda idly swatted a bug off her arm, “sure are a lot of bugs around for the middle of fall.”

“Actually, it seems to be the same one following you around, do you have candy in your pocket or something?” Miles asked.

“No, I don’t thin-,” Melinda narrowed her eyes at the horse-fly sized bug as it once again landed on her arm, “following me, huh?”

“Yeah, it’s kind of weird because horseflies usually don’t hang around the city,” Miles answered.

Melinda carefully readied her hand, and in one quick movement grabbed the fly off her arm, holding up her now closed fist to her ear.

“Whoa, that was pretty cool,” Miles smiled, climbing to his knees and leaning towards his mother’s hand, “can do the thing where you catch one with chop-sticks?”

“I dunno, I’ve never tried,” she shook her hand next to her head and lowered her voice to a whisper, “Listen, I can feel it moving around but no buzzing.”

A look of realization spread across MIles face as he lowered his voice, “You don’t think it’s one of Eggman’s bugs?”

“It is, I can feel the metal,” she whispered, “and I’m leaving it intact for you to examine, but first you may want to cover your ears because I’m about to give his eardrums a beating and I know you have sensitive hearing”.

Miles complied and pressed his ears against his head, nodding when his hands were firmly in place 

Melinda drew in a deep breath and brought her hand close to her mouth, bracing herself and glancing around to make sure they were alone.

“BUG OFF, YOU SOFT BOILED SCRAP METAL TECHNICIAN,” she screamed as loud as she could, feeling the bug stop moving in her hand and hearing it beep softly.

“WOAH, I bet his ears are ringing now,” Miles laughed as he let go of his head, he ears twitching as they unflattened. 

“If Kai is ever around when he tries that I’ll just ask him to howl at it, really confuse that moron,” Melinda opened her hand and held it towards Miles, the now lifeless machine laying in her palm, “He shut it off, but you should still be able to find something out from it.”

“Thanks,” Miles took the machine from her hand and reached for the brown leather bag on the ground next to him, “Maybe it has internal memory or something besides directly transmitting”

“If it does, I hope he got my good side,” Melinda silently thought for a moment, “Also, remind me to beat the crap out of him sometime,”

“Isn’t that something you’d like to do, anyway?” Miles asked as he stuffed it in the bag.

“Yes, but now I have an extra excuse because that thing tried to follow me into the bathroom back at the station until flicked it off” Melinda glanced down at Miles, who was giving her a funny look, “Don’t worry, it was trapped outside so there’s nothing you don’t want to see on there.” 

“Thank God,” Miles breathed a sigh of relief, “That would’ve been awkward”

“Crisis averted, huh?” Now you’ll just have several highlights of me knocking the daylights out of it.” Melinda laughed.  
“Yeah, maybe it saw that thing with the casket and freaked him out,” Miles laughed.

“I’d love a copy of that scene, maybe clean up some screenshots and print for the album, huh?”

“Yeah, make one the “special” christmas card for everyone that’s in on the plan,” Miles giggled

The two of them merely took a few minutes to get it of their systems and relax before MIles wiped the tears from his eyes and spoke up.

“You know, we’re really going to have to come up with with some excuse for how we found your lost body that the hospital is going to buy,” Miles said.

“Just let me call Kai and Daniel, I might have an idea,” Melinda gave a sly grin to Miles as she pulled out her phone.

“Mom, have I told you yet that look makes me nervous?”


	4. Retrieving The Guest of Honor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trust me, her ringtone would be possible in-universe because Methos implies Queen exists in the Highlander-Verse in one episode of the show (it's a bit of a quick joke where he's judging Duncan's music collection and says "there's not even any Queen in here".
> 
> So it's kind of a meta-joke, seeing as how "Who Wants to Live Forever" is an iconic Highlander song AND Queen is forever associated with the franchise.

“This is the first time I’ve ever put myself in the morgue, I guess there really is a first time for everything.”

Melinda finished pulling off her jeans and stuffed them in a plastic bag. Now dressed in only her panties, she pulled open the drawer next to the one she had woken up in not long ago and climbed in. Placing her clothes carefully hidden between her legs, she laid down and pulled the sheet over her head.

“This is still cold,” she complained to herself as she took a few deep breaths to calm herself and aid in remaining still, “I hope they get down here soon.”

As if on cue, the door creaked open and she heard a male voice complaining, “I’m telling you, she’s just gone and I swear on my grave she walked out herself.”

“Must resist urge to sit up and ask for brains or fresh blood,” Melinda thought to herself as she fought to remain still and not start laughing.

“I’m pretty sure people don’t just come back from the dead,” Miles replied.

“He’s correct,” Kai added, “and don’t you think she would of found us if there was a mistake?”

“In the 10 years I’ve done this job, we’ve never buried anyone alive, either,” Daniel added, “false-positives like that just don’t happen in modern medicine unless drugs that slow down someone’s life-signs are involved.”

“I’m just telling you what I saw,” the man nearly shouted.

Footsteps approached Melinda and Daniel spoke up from next to her drawer, “Who's this, a new arrival?” 

“I don’t know, I’m not sure they were even here this morning and I haven’t heard of any in-hospital deaths or DoAs,”

“I wonder?” Daniel asked.

Melinda felt the sheet being gently being pulled to uncover her face and willed herself even harder to not so much as flinch.

The man she now assumed was a doctor gasped, “I swear, she was gone and that’s noy even the same drawer I put her in.”

“It appears you might have just misplaced her, is it possible you might have put her in this drawer and thought you placed her in another?” Kai asked.

“No, I don’t make stupid mistakes like that,” The doctor huffed.

“It would be a simple one to make late at night and here she is,” Kai said.

“Yeah, I mean: this is definitely her, isn’t Miles?” Daniel asked

“Yeah, this is my mom,” Miles said calmly.

“So if you would find us a gurney to move her I’ll take it from here,” Daniel said. 

“I know you people are up to something, and I WILL figure it out.

Angry footsteps echoed across the room and the door slammed shut.

Melinda finally let out a chuckle as sighs of relief filled the room. There was still the matter of getting her out out of the building but they were home free as far as she was concerned.

“You doin’ okay, mom?” Miles asked.

“This drawer is cold, but I’m fine,” Melinda sat up a little and held the sheet over her chest, “I’m glad I kept my panties on or I’d have an even colder butt than I already do.

“Melessa, did this plan require taking your clothes off?” Kai asked, rubbing his eyes.

“Yeah, Mom,” Miles added

“I was naked when I woke up, remember? Who’s going to come down here and put clothes on one of the bodies?” Melinda asked, “Also, I’m wearing panties so I’m not technically naked.”

“Well, I guess she has a point,” Daniel said, “It’s still awkward, but she has a point.”

“I’m wearing a sheet,” Melinda interjected, “I’m covered,”

“Yes, and I’m sure Miles is just as thankful for that as myself,” Kai said

“Yes,” Miles agreed

“You know, you guys are always talking about me doing things to embarrass the both of you but I’m the one that changed both your diapers and-”

Melinda was cut off by the sound of footsteps and squeaky wheels outside, “hold that thought,” she quickly laid back down, her head hitting the metal drawer with a painful thump and closed her eyes.

“Shit, that kind of hurt” she whispered as the door creaked open.

“Here, now just do what you have to do and get this body out of my hair before she get’s up and walks out again,” the doctor stormed back out of the room and slammed the door.

Melinda quickly sat back up and rubbed her head with one free hand and cringed, “that was stupid.”

“Melissa?” Kai asked 

“What?” she continued to rub her head

“May I request you at least but your shirt back on before we wheel you out?” Kai asked.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Oh, man, I would’ve killed to see the look on that Doctor’s face,” Melinda struggled to pull on her jeans in the back of the hearse.

“Yeah, I think he was pretty mad,” Miles laughed from the front seat.

“You sound like you’re in a good mood,” Melinda finally managed to get them on and zipped them up.

“Yeah, it was a little weird back there, but looking back that was all pretty funny,” Miles said.

“I guess I can at least say that immortal life will never get boring with you by my side,” Kai added.

“I have to find some way to entertain myself after nearly 12 centuries, don’t I?” Melinda laid back down and signed a breath of relief, “it’s a little cramped back here.”

“Sorry, but my passengers usually don’t need much elbow room,” Daniel said

“I guess you make a good point, still cramped though,” Melinda attempted to stretch her arms.

The three rode in silence for several moments, Melinda relaxing as best she could and savoring in her small victory, as well as the possible fun the doctor’s snooping around could lead to before MIles finally spoke up again.

“Hey mom?” he said.

“Yeah, kiddo?”

“I know it’s weird to say, but as nervous as I am I’ve still had today just spending all this time with you and doing all this crazy stuff,” Miles said.

“Maybe I should die in public more often,” Melinda chuckled, “I’m enjoying spending time with you just as much.”

“Thanks, Mom,” Miles laughed, “but maybe that’s going a bit far.”

“You’re welcome, honey.”

Before the conversation could continue the sound of music filled the hearse, “Who wants to live forever?” a voice asked as the music crescendoed.

“Hold on, that’s my phone,” Melinda dug her phone out of the plastic bag where she had left some of her things and looked at a picture of Amy on the screen.

“Hey, Amy. What’s up?” she spoke into the phone after swiping her finger across the screen and raising it to her ear.

“Why did I just see Kai and Tails in the front seat of a hearse?” Amy asked

“because I’m in the back in of it,” Melinda answered.

“WHAT!?” Amy exclaimed

“Yeah, I had to go help collect myself from the morgue,” Melinda said, “Well, Miles and Kai did anyway, I just sort of laid there.”

“Did something happen!?” Amy asked, a bit quieter this time

“Nah, just getting ready for the funeral,” Melinda flinched as the hearse hit a speed bump, “CRAP!”

“Funeral?” Amy asked 

“Yeah, my funeral, and you’re invited by the way,” Melinda rubbed her head

“Oh, OH. I forgot you were dead since people usually don’t recover from that,” Amy laughed

“You’ll get used to if you hang around me and Kai long enough, well, hopefully not the funeral part because dying in public is a bad habit,” Melinda thought for a moment, “not to mention a little bit rude.”

“Hey, is that Amy?” Miles asked, “Tell her I said hi.”

“MIles says hi,” Melinda spoke into the phone

“Tell him I said hello,” Amy said.

“Amy also says hi,” Melinda said

“So, are you guys doing okay?” Amy asked

“We had a rough night like you’d expect, but we’re doing fine,” Melinda said

“Good to hear, Cream is also fine so far save for a nightmare. I think it might help if you spent some time with her,” Amy said.

“I had an idea about that, I thought maybe she could sleep over the day before the funeral so I can explain to her and we can all get ready together, whenever that is,” Melinda said

“Uh, is the day after tomorrow okay? There’s not much I have to do but submit the stuff to the paper and set up,” Daniel interjected.

“I guess we’re doing it the day after tomorrow, so she can come over tomorrow morning if it’s okay with Miles,” Melinda said.

“I’m cool with it,” Miles interjected

“Okay, then I guess I’ll call Val,” Melinda said.

“Great, I’m sure she’ll love it,” Amy went silent for a moment, “You want me to invite Sonic to the thing or do you people want to?”

“Allow me, I want to see the look on his face when I invite him to my own funeral,” Melinda said with a sly grin.


	5. Storytime

*knock, knock*

Melinda lightly rapped on Miles bedroom door as she opened it a crack and called in inside, “mind if I come in?”

“Not at all,” Miles replied

The door creaked open and Melinda smiled at him. He was still sitting up in bed and nervously fiddling with his blanket.

“I thought that after last night, it might help you sleep if I came in for a little while and tucked you in,” Melinda made her way over to his bed and pulled chair from his desk over with her.

“Thanks,” he smiled a little bit

“So, you had fun today?” Melinda rolled the chair up next to his bed with it’s back to him and sat down, arm arms resting atop its back and legs loosely straddling it.

“Yeah. I was nervous about how it was going to go but the way you didn’t any of it seriously made it less hard and I just enjoyed spending time with you and joking around,” he said.

“My favorite part of the day was still the hospital, I hope that doctor pokes around enough that I get to mess with him a little more,” Melinda chuckled.

“I still enjoyed the bit with the casket the most,” he said.

“Yeah, poor Daniel,” she sighed, “the stone was the hard part for you, wasn’t it?”

“Yeah, but I guess picking something nice to go on made me feel better,” he said

“I think it’ll be a beautiful stone,” she said.

“Yeah,”

They both sat in silence for a few seconds before Melinda spoke up

“How about a story, a funny one that happened right after I became immortal?” she asked

“Like we talked about this morning?” he smiled, “that could be cool,”

“Yes,” Melinda thought for a moment, “You see, I had this friend named Sarah that sided with me instead of the villagers and we left together.”

“Your only friend back then, right?” he asked.

“Exactly,” she nodded, “it came down to us having to camp out in the woods a few miles away the first night after we left, and fending for ourselves, luckily she had somehow snuck some blankets and a knife out of town.

Melinda stopped for a moment and looked down at MIles, “this starts a little sad before it it kicks off, so bear with me.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sometime in the early 9th century, in the wilds of Europe near what we now call Scotland

“Thanks for the clothes,” Melinda stared at the campfire, “I guess it’s a good thing we both wear the same size.”

“Yeah,” Sarah laughed

Sarah, a beautiful young fox about the same age as Melinda with black fur, long, white hair and bright, lively purple eyes.

“Why did you decide to come with me? Neither of us even know what I am or why I came back from the dead,” Melinda asked.

“Because you’re my friend, and I know if it something lik this happened to you it must be a miracle and not the devil’s work,” Sarah sat down and placed hand on her shoulder

“I’d like to think so, but not even my own father could talk sense into the rest of the village,” Melinda felt tears welling up in her eyes, “I wish I would’ve stayed dead.”

“Now don’t talk like that, you’ve been gifted with something for some reason,” Sarah rubbed her shoulder, “and we’ll figure it together, I’ll help you find out everything,”

“I just, I wish I could see my family again,” Melinda started crying and leaned on her friend.

“I know,” Sarah wrapped her arms around her, “maybe someday.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Melinda squinted as the morning sun hit her eyes and her ears perked up as noticed a scraping sound behind her. Looking around, she noticed Sarah attempting to sharpen the end of long stick.

“What are you doing, exactly?” she asked.

“The old fisherman told me some people catch fish this way, with a spear so I’m going to try to catch us a meal in the nearby river,” Sarah said.

“I am kind of hungry,” Melinda said, noticing her stomach growling.

“Glad you agree, because you’re the only one of us that can cook,” Sarah said.

“Wonderful,” Melinda replied, rolling her eyes.

“Hey, at least I knew how to start a fire to keep something from eating US,” Sarah chuckled.

“How did you learn that, anyway?” Melinda yawned and stretched her arms.

“My dad used to take me on his travels into town and we camped out along the way,” Sarah sighed, “something tells me if he was still around, he’d have come with us himself.”

“I’m sure he’d proud of you for standing up for us,” Melinda sat down on the log next to her.

“Yeah,” Sarah stuck the knife in the ground and felt the point of her makeshift sphere, “I think that’s about as sharp as it’s going to get, ready to go fishing?”

“I’m hungry enough I’d even eat your cooking if I had to, what do you think?”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Okay, this shouldn’t be to hard. Just find a fish and impale it.” Sarah stood barefoot in shallow water, eyes transfixed on it.

“If you say so,” Melinda leaned over slightly and stared into the water, “either way, this cold mud feels good on my aching paws.”

Sarah raised a finger in a gesture of silence and pointed to the water where something was moving about, “right there, see it?”

“Yes,” Melinda whispered.

Melinda stared intently at the shadow in the water, stealing the occasional glance and Sarah to watch her eyes following the form. She jumped back slightly and flinched as Sarah furiously jabbed the sphere into the water without warning.

“Got you, I got-” Sarah had raised one foot out of the water and the one now firmly planted in the mud began to slip back as she fell forward, “NOT GOOD, NOT GOOD.”

Melinda lunged forward to steady her friend, but failed miserably and instead sent both of them toppling over into the water.

“COLD!” Melinda gasped.

“At I least I caught-,” Sarah’s ears dropped as her eyes landed on the tiny fish, barely six inches long impaled on her spear.

“It’s better than nothing?” Melinda placed on hand on her friend’s back, “I’m sure we’ll get better at it.”

“Is there even any meat on this thing?” Sarah questioned, poking it.

“I’m sure- YIP,” Melinda jumped as she felt something large and slimy swim up her dress, “WHAT THE-”

Melinda quickly reached down and felt the tail of a large fish down by her feet.

“What’s going on?” Sarah asked.

“WHAT DO YOU THINK? IT”S FISH!” Melinda exclaimed.

“Catch it!” Sarah cried as she stood up.

“How?”

“Just hold still,” Sarah reached down and grabbed the fish’s tail, “It’s slippery!”

“GET OUT OF THERE, ITS EVEN COLDER THAN THE WATER!”

“I’M TRYING!”

Sarah pulled the fish out into the water and fell back down and it tried to swim away “NO YOU DON’T,” she tackled the fish and wrapped the arms around it.

“Hold on,” Melinda scrambled forward and wrapped her arms around the fish just as it once again slipped from her friend’s grasp.

The two young women splashed around for several minutes until Melinda was left sitting in the water holding the now tired out fish against her chest with Sarah helping support it.

Melinda looking over and blinked as her eyes meant Sarah’s. Slowly, a smile crept across her across her face as Sarah began to giggle and she let loose her own laughter.

“I can’t believe that just happened,” Sarah said.

“At least we’re going to eat well today.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Present Day, Miles’ Bedroom 

“Oh God, it really swam up your dress?” Miles chuckled.

“It was an “interesting” feeling,” Melinda smiled, “and it was also delicious cooked over an open campfire.”

“Was it big?” he asked.

“At least as long as my legs, I think.” Melinda said.

“Sounds like you had fun,” Miles smiled up at his mother, “Sarah sounded cool.”

“It’s too bad she was born so much before your time, you would’ve like her.” Melinda felt a tear in her eye.

“It must be hard for immortals like you when you care about someone that isn’t,” Miles frowned, “like me or Sonic.”

Melinda winched and felt something deep down inside like a stab to the heart. A familiar pain surfaced and she faced a reality she hated to think about.

“Mom, I didn’t mean to upset you,” Miles gave her a worried look and took her hand that now fell to her side in his.

“No, it’s okay,” she wiped a tear from her eyes and held his hand tightly, “It is hard, but I don’t regret it.”

Melinda slipped her hand away and stood up, returning the chair to his desk, stopping and smiling when she saw a plush toy of a fox in an old, leather pilot’s helmet sitting on his dresser. She picked it up and and returned to his bed.

The right words were hard for her to find, the right words to voice what she wanted to say without upsetting him or making him fear his own mortality.

“I get to watch so many people grow-up and live their lives,” Melinda offered him the toy and he took it.

As she knelt down by the bed she pulled him into a hug, “Just like I remember holding you as a little baby and now I’m watching grow up big and strong, not even nine years old and already a hero.”

Miles hugged her back and she heard him sniffle.

“and I’ll also get to watch you grow up, find someone you love, and maybe even become a father someday,” she gently rubbed his back.

“It also means I never have to lose you, right?” he asked.

“That’s right, I’ll try my best to always be there for you,” Melinda kissed his head and smiled, “as a bonus: I’ll always look this good so you’ll never have to see your mom get old and wrinkly.”

“Mom…” MIles giggled before yawning.

“Get some sleep, okay?” Melinda chuckled and lowered her hand to to his blanket as he laid down, “it’s going to be a busy today tomorrow. 

“Goodnight, I love you, mom.” Miles yawned again and hugged the plushie in his arms.

“Goodnight, Kiddo, I love you, to.” Melinda gently kissed his forehead as she pulled the blanket up and watched him curl up under it.


	6. Sleepover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trivia: "A Kind of Magic" is basically the unofficial Highlander soundtrack because most of the music was done by Queen and all the songs from the movie are on that Album, there's even an alternate cover with The Kurgen on it (likely not the version Melinda ordered, because that would be way to meta).
> 
> Really, that joke about Highlander being an extended Queen music video isn't far from the truth and you need only look at much the art features Queen and their logos on the old Immortal Edition DVD to get some idea of how much of a selling point the Queen music was.
> 
> In face, here's some pictures I took of my copy a while back http:://imgur.com/a/yCEfd

Melinda knocked on the door of Vanilla's house, wondering to herself what Val’s reaction would be after having not seen her face to face since she saved Cream. She knew from the way Amy spoke during her phone call the day before that there was no bad blood and Cream wanted to see her, but none-the-less she was still a bit nervous.  

 

The door slowly creaked open, pulling her from her thoughts, and Vanilla gave her a smile.

 

“Come in, dear,” she ushered Melinda inside, “it makes me feel better that you came to pick-up Cream yourself. She is excited about spending some time with you.”

 

“Thank you, even though things are safe again I figured it would make everyone feel more comfortable,” Melinda smiled and slowly stepped inside.

 

“Melinda, dear,” Vanilla placed a hand on her shoulder, “thank you for saving her.”

 

So many things ran through Melinda’s head, the right words escaping her and anger building up. Anger at herself and wondering if she should even be thanked when she could easily blame herself as the one Isa wanted to get to. Tears burned her eyes and the wall threatened to break as she looked down.

 

Before she could react, she felt Vanilla's arms around her.

 

“Kai told me some of what happened, he told me you saved someone from that monster a long time ago,” Vanilla said softly

 

“It’s makes me wonder if it was my fault,” Melinda replied, hugging her back.

 

“Nothing was your fault, and you despite how scared you must have been you still stood up to him in order to protect my daughter and your son. That makes you a hero just like Sonic as far as I’m concerned.”

 

“Thank you,” Melinda whispered.

 

The two broke apart and Melinda wiped her eyes on her sleeve, a feeling of relief washing over her.

 

“Like I said before, I won’t pretend I understand all this immortal stuff yet, but it makes me feel safer knowing that there’s people like you and Kai around using your gifts to protect people,” Vanilla smiled.

 

“I’m just glad it’s over and he didn’t hurt them,” Melinda said.

 

“I think I can guess how it ended, and all that matters to me is that you’ve saved my daughter and ensured that he won’t harm any more innocent children,” Vanilla patted her shoulder.

 

“In the end, that’s what matters,” Melinda managed to smile, “and thank you for not holding what I am against me like some would.”

 

“Immortal or not, you’re still my friend and still just Aunt Mel to Cream,” Vanilla sat on the couch and motioned for Melinda to join her, “she was excited you invited her over.”

 

“Amy said she that maybe spending some time with me would help her, and I figured I could talk to her some more about all this, and talk to her about the funeral.”

 

“Yes,” Vanilla giggled, “I admit, when you told me it was a little exciting, like when the hero in a mystery novel has to fake his death to lure out the bad guys.”

 

“I guess I’m like a walking supernatural thriller so it’s not far off,” Melinda laughed.

 

“I bet you have so many stories to tell, we should have some girl time with Amy one of these days and you can fill US in on more of this immortality stuff.”

 

“Maybe,” Melinda finally sat down, “it does feels like a relief I don’t have to hide it from all of you anymore.”

 

“I feel bad for Tails, though. Trying to help cover for you while you explained like that.”

 

“You should’ve seen him trying to talk Amy down up at the workshop, I thought she was going to go full Thor on somebody,” Melinda chuckled, “she thought I was a ghost.”

 

“Oh My,” Vanilla placed her hand over mouth, “at least she seemed to have taken it well after you explained.”

 

“Yeah,” Melinda suddenly remembered Val’s reaction, “OH, and sorry about making you faint, and then almost faint again.”

 

“It’s no trouble, It was just a bit of a shock that went away with how happy I was to see you okay and Cream taking it well.”

 

“I felt bad about upsetting her, but it was such a relief that I was able to regain her trust so fast.” Melinda sighed.

 

Before she could say anymore her attention was drawn away by a door gently closing and movement upstairs.

 

“She must be finished packing her things for the night, I told to pack a nice dress because you were going somewhere special in the morning and that you would explain,” Vanilla said.

 

“Thank you,” Melinda smiled and turned her eyes to the stairs and saw Cream emerge from the second floor, wearing a well-stuffed purple backpack 

 

Cream smiled and waved, hurrying down the stairs and over to the couch.

 

“Hello, Aunt Mel,” she said.

 

“Hey Cream, excited for the sleepover?” Melinda asked happily. 

 

“Yes, I’m glad we all get to spend the night together since I didn’t get to talk to you much after you saved us,” Cream climbed up on the couch and hugged Melinda after dropping her bag off on the floor. 

 

“I thought we could also talk about immortals and stuff since I never got a chance to explain to much to you,” Melinda smiled and hugged her back, “Kai told me he explained some of it the best he could, but you might still have questions.”

 

“That sounds nice, it is all confusing,” Cream said.

 

“There’s also something I need to explain about where we’re going in the morning since it might be a little scary, okay?” Melinda said.

 

“Mom told me to pack something nice to wear, is it somewhere important?” Cream asked.

 

“Yes, I’ll explain more once we get settled in with Miles but I guess it’ll be sort of like going to church,” Melinda explained

 

“It can’t be that bad, then?” Cream smiled as she pulled away.

 

“No, it’s just that there’s something about it that may be a little weird.” Melinda rubbed the back of her head.

 

“I’m sure it’ll be okay since you’ll be there, to.” Cream smiled.

 

“Everyone will be there, actually.” Melinda said, “Your mom is meeting us there along with Sonic, Amy, Kai, and even Knuckles if someone can drag him there.”

 

“Then it shouldn’t too scary.” Cream said.

 

“Okay then,” Melinda nodded and  stood up, “ready to go?”

 

“Yes,” Cream nodded before sliding down off the couch and hugging her mom, “See to tomorrow, mama.”

 

“Be good for Aunt Mel, okay? I’ll take care of Cheese while you’re gone.” Vanilla hugged her back.

 

“Thanks, mama, and I will,” Cream hurried off the couch and put on her backpack before taking Melinda’s hand.

 

“Ready,” Cream said.

 

“We get to ride the train today,” Melinda smiled.

 

“Sounds like fun,” Cream said.

 

“I’m glad,” Melinda said, “Since your Aunt Mel still doesn’t have a new car.”

 

Cream giggled as the two left.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Miles, we’re home.” Melinda called as she stepped into the house.

 

“Hi, Mom. Hi, Cream,” Miles looked up from his comic book 

“Hello, Tails,” Cream hurried over the couch.

 

“Light reading material for a change?” Melinda teased and she sat down between them.

 

“I ordered some of the issues of my favorite comic I was missing, remember?” Miles smiled and laid on the end table “they came today.”

 

“Did my records come yet?” Melinda asked.

 

“Not yet.” Miles smiled.

 

“Darn, I was hoping they’d get here soon because  _ A Kind of Magic _ was the last Queen record I needed,” Melinda sighed.

 

“It should be here tomorrow,” Miles said before looking past her and smiling at Cream “How are ya doin’, Cream?”

 

“Fine, I’m glad we all get to spend some time together,” Cream smiled back.

 

“Yeah, it’s nice we all just get to unwind now.” Miles said.

 

“I figured we could even camp out here on the floor tonight,” Melinda interjected, motioning to a pile of pillows and blankets neatly stacked on the floor.

 

“Like a slumber party,” Cream said.

 

“Exactly,” Melinda smiled and playfully rubbed her head

 

Cream giggled before eventually looking up at Melinda, “Aunt Mel, you said I could ask you questions about immortals, right?” Cream asked.

 

“Of course, and Miles can help me answer,” Melinda looked over at him, “Right?”

 

“I can try,” he said.

 

“So go ahead, ask away.” Melinda said.

 

“Well, like I said earlier: Mr. Kai said both of you are really old and tried to explain it, but it was hard to understand,” Cream said.

 

“You mean why we both look so young?” Melinda asked.

 

“Yeah, it’s kind of confusing.” Cream said.

 

Melinda thought for a moment, trying to decide the best choice of words to describe how it worked without upsetting the girl.

 

“Remember when I first told you, after you found out I was okay?” Melinda asked.

 

“Yes, I was glad you weren’t really gone” Cream answered.

 

“Remember how I explained that’s because if I..” Melinda stopped for a moment when she saw the worried look in the Cream’s eyes and gently put an arm around her, “I go to heaven, as it you like to think of it, I come back?”

 

“Yes,” Cream said, “and you also heal fast if you get hurt, right?”

 

“That’s right,” Melinda smiled before continuing, “Immortals aren’t really immortal until they come back for the first time, that’s when we get the ability to heal like that.”

 

“So it’s kind of like when a hero doesn’t discover their superpowers until they really need them?” Cream asked.

 

“Something like that, but what also happens is that we stop aging so from then on we always look the same.” Melinda gently pulled back one of Cream’s long ears that had slipped over her shoulder

 

“So that’s why don’t look much older than Miss Rouge even though you’re really old?’ Cream asked.

 

“That’s right, time was hard to keep track of back then when I think I was 19 or 20 when it happened to me,” Melinda said, “but that was a very long time ago, almost 1,200 years ago.”

 

“That’s just such a long time that it’s hard to imagine,” Cream leaned on Melinda

 

“I guess it’s all a bit strange, so it might take a while to get used to all of this,” Melinda gently rubbed her shoulder

 

“I guess so, I mean I know it doesn’t change who you are but it still feels strange sort of learning about this new part of you,” Cream said.

 

“You know, Miles was five years old before he knew and it  was also weird for him. It might help if he get’s on on this,” Melinda turned to MIles and smiled, “Feel like talking to us about it?”

 

“Yeah Tails, how did you feel about it?” Cream asked.

 

“Well, I was upset at first because I thought something bad had happened to her just like you did,” Miles began, “and even after I started to calm down it took me a while to really understand.

 

“So what happened?” Cream asked.

 

“Well, once I realized she was telling the truth something clicked and I got to excited to rbe scared because I realized it was actually kind of cool,” Miles smiled.

 

“You thought I was like some kind of superhero,” Melinda chuckled.

 

“She did save us from the bad guy,” Cream smiled.

 

“I guess in the end though, she was my mom no matter what and I knew that was all that mattered,” Miles smiled, “and I love her, ancient or not.”

 

“Come here,” Melinda quickly hooked an arm around him and pulled him into a hug.

“Mom!” Miles laughed as he hugged her back

 

Melinda noticed Cream giggling and pulled her close as well, joining them both in laughter and taking the time to enjoy the moment before they all quieted down and caught their breath.

 

“This is better, right? Just sitting here talking about it?” Melinda smiled

 

“Yes,” Cream said, “I think I understand a little better now, I guess it is kind of neat because it means I don’t have to worry about you getting hurt”

 

“I’m just that close to being an actual cartoon,” Melinda laughed.

 

“That’s a funny way to think about it,” Cream giggled.

 

“Hey, before we really get the evening started I want to talk to you about tomorrow,” Melinda said.

 

“Where are we going?” Cream asked.

 

Melinda thought for a moment, wondering if there even was a right choice of words for something like this.

 

“First of all, you understand that I’m fine and everything is okay, right? That I’m not going anywhere no matter what?” Melinda asked.

 

“Yes, you promised and I know you wouldn’t break a promise,” Cream smiled.

 

“Okay then, I guess I just have to ask then: do you know what a funeral is?” Melinda asked.

 

“That’s like what happens when someone, well, goes to heaven, isn’t it? Cream asked a worried tone, “Did you lose someone you care about?”

 

“No, everyone is fine,” Melinda reassured her with a smile, “It’s just that, well: you know how a lot of people think I’m dead and I have to keep it a secret that I’m immortal, right?”

 

“Is that because more people might come after you, like that bully?” Cream asked.

 

“Yes, it’s sort of like how superheroes have secret identities to protect the people around them,” Melinda said.

 

“I understand so far,” Cream nodded.

 

“Well, in order to keep the secret we have to have sort of a pretend funeral for me, and then I can sort of pretend to be someone else to fool other people,” Melinda said.

 

“That sounds a little scary,” Cream said, “but you still promise you’re not going away, right?”  

 

“I promise I’m going anywhere, and I’ll be there at the funeral,” Melinda hugged Cream a little tighter

 

“Won’t someone see you?” Cream asked.

 

“Remember what I said about pretending to be someone else?” Melinda asked.

 

Cream nodded.

 

“Well, y’all’s Auntie Mel can’t come, but ah wouldn’t miss mah dear sister’s last goodbye and ah’m shure she’d want me to help both y’all,” Melinda gave a big smile.

 

“Oh my,” Cream begin to giggle

 

“Is mah voice really that-” Melinda suddenly broke down laughing and turned to Miles, “I see what you mean, I sound like a cartoon.”

 

“So what do I call you when you use that voice?” Cream finally asked after catching her breath again

 

“Melessa,” she answered.

 

“That’s what Mr Kai calls you, right?” Cream asked.

 

“Yes, it’s actually my given name but I haven’t used it in a long time,” Melinda answered.

 

“It’s a pretty name,” Cream smiled.

 

“Thank you,” Melinda answered, “So you understand all this, so far?”

 

“Yes, but it sounds like it might be a little sad, even if we’re just pretending,” Cream snuggled a little closer to Melinda.

 

“I already planned everything so you and Miles get to sit right next to me, so you just give me a hug if something makes you feel sad, okay?” Melinda said softly.

 

“Then I’m sure everything will be fine,” Cream said.

“Good,” Melinda turned to Miles, “and that goes for you too, kiddo.”

 

“Uh, alright,” Miles mumbled and started to blush.

 

Melinda merely laughed and hugged him a little tighter.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Everyone comfy?” 

 

Melinda sat on the living floor with Cream and Miles on either side of her, having temporary converted it into something that she could only call a three mobian barracks with plenty of pillows, sleeping mats, and blankets.

 

She had changed into her usual night clothes, a pair of sweatpants and white undershirt while Cream wore a pair of pink pajamas decorated with pictures of chao. Miles merely took off his shoes, inciting Melinda to wonder as always how mobian guys that decided against clothes didn’t freeze in the colder months. 

 

Actually getting around to finding him a new pair of PJs that fit just in case he ever got cold at night was added to her mental checklist of errands for the near future. He likely outgrew the last pair at least a couple years ago.

 

“Yes,” Cream said.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Miles answered.

 

“Good, now maybe we can awatch some TV or something and then get a good night’s sleep for tomorrow.”

 

“I have a feeling it’s going to be another one of those days that reminds me how “exciting” being raised by immortals can be,” Miles chuckled.

 

“You know you love it,” Melinda teased, playfully ruffling Miles hair.

 

“I guess it’s never boring,” Miles giggled.

 

The exchange elicited a giggle from Cream, causing Melinda to turn to her.

 

“I guess now that everyone is on the same page, you get some of that excitement to,”

Melinda laughed

 

“Yeah, just like being around Mr Sonic,” Cream looked down for a moment before looking

back at Melinda, “Aunt Mel, I’m glad we’re all together tonight so I don’t have to sleep alone” 

 

“Been having trouble sleeping?” Melinda asked quietly.

 

“I had a bad dream that night,” Cream said

 

“”Wanna talk about it?” Melinda put an arm around her shoulders.

 

“I don’t remember to much because it was confusing, but I remember just hearing you and

him arguing and him hurting you.” Cream said.

 

“Then what happened?”

 

“I just remember crying and hearing you trying to say goodbye before I woke up,” Cream

wiped a tear from eye.

 

“ _ God, she heard everything and I can’t imagine how much it upset her,”  _ Melinda thought to

herself and tried to find the right words.

 

“Honey, do you remember what I said when I was trying to say goodbye that night?”

Melinda asked in a soothing voice.

 

“I remember you kept telling Tails how much you loved him, and me to.” Cream answered, a small smile starting to spread across her face.

 

“That’s right, and I meant it.” Melinda pulled Cream into a hug, “So try to make that memory stronger than the others, and remember that the next thing that happened was me running over to give you guys a hug.”

 

“Okay, and I don’t have to be scared tonight because you’re right here,” Cream hugged her back

 

Melinda heard a sniffle coming from Miles and quickly pulled him into a hug as well, “Come on now, don’t want to leave anyone out.”

 

A smile spread across Melinda’s face and she thought back to a time barely a year before, “Hey, Cream, remember the first time we meant?”

 

“It was when Mr Sonic and Tails were saving my mom from Eggman,” Cream said.

 

“That’s right, Tails couldn’t think of anywhere safer so he brought you back here to me until they found her.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

_ Not much more than a year ago _

 

The door crashed open and Melinda quickly looked up from her book to see Miles running in, holding the hand of a rabbit girl not much younger than him.

 

“Is something wrong? Is your new friend here in trouble?” Melinda asked.

 

“Me and Sonic saved her from Eggman, but he still has her mother.” Miles answered, panting, “I thought she’d be safe with you until we save her.”

 

“Oh God,” Melinda quickly got off the couch and made her way over, crouching on front of them and gently reaching out a hand out towards the girl, “Honey, are you okay?”

 

The girl whined and back away, hiding behind Miles.

 

“Cream, it’s okay. This is my mom and I promise she’s really nice,” Miles said.

 

“Honey, I promise I won’t hurt you,” Melinda said in a soothing voice, “I just want to help you.”

 

Cream glanced up at Miles and then again to Melinda before looking up at Miles once more.

 

“Cream, I promise you can trust her.” Miles said.

 

Melinda had been taking the time to visually scan her and thankfully didn’t pick out any obvious injuries, it seemed she was just shaken up and she just needed to get her to calm down and relax.

 

A smile spread across Melinda’s face as she noticed a Cream was hugging a Chao with a red bow tie.

 

“Who's your little friend?” Melinda asked.

 

“His name is Cheese,” Cream said quietly

 

“He’s a cute little guy,” Melinda gently reached out to pet him, “Is it okay?”

 

Melinda waited for Cream to nod her head yes before gently petting the side of his head, eliciting him to almost hum happily. She smiled when she heard Cream giggle softly,

 

“I think he likes you,” Cream said before looking up at Melinda, “promise I’ll be safe here?”

 

“Yes, honey. I promise I won’t hurt you or let anything bad happen to you,” Melinda said softly.

 

“Are Sonic and Tails going to save my mom?” Cream asked.

 

“I’m sure they will, that bully Eggman doesn’t stand a chance,” Melinda grinned.

 

“Yeah, Sonic never loses, especially now that he has me to help him!” Miles added.

 

“Thank you, Ms…” Cream trailed off.

 

“My name is Melinda,” she said happily, reaching a hand out, “Now, wanna come sit with me and maybe watch some TV? It might help you calm down.”

 

“Okay,” Cream nodded and took her hand.

 

“I better go help Sonic!” Miles quickly turned and ran for the door.

 

“Miles,” Melinda called.

 

“What, Mom?” he asked, stopping in his tracks.

 

“Be careful, and bring her back safe,” Melinda said with a determined smirk.

 

“Right,” Miles nodded before running out the door.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Remember..” Melinda trailed off when she looked down and noticed both kids curled at her sides and fast asleep.

 

She smiled at the thought of them resting peacefully and carefully kissed them both good night before one final thought popped into her her head.

  
_How am I am going to tuck them both in without waking them so I can actually lay down and sleep?_


	7. Pictures of the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In my defense, her missing finger is on her model sheet. I just keep forgetting to bring it up

“Looking good, kiddo.”

 

Melinda finished adjusting Miles’ tie and gently straightened his suit coat, making sure to double check that all the buttons on his shirt were lined up properly. 

 

“I still think it might look better if you actually wore pants, though.” Melinda teased.

 

“Thanks, mom.” Miles smiled nervously, “I barely wear even normal clothes, let alone complicated stuff like this so I don’t really know about ties and stuff”

 

“No problem, It’s what I’m here for,” she smiled back.

 

“You look nice, to,” Miles smiled wider, “your hair looks nice braided like that”

 

“Thanks, kiddo,” Melinda reached out and gently brushed around the fur on his head in an attempt to neaten it.

 

Her clothing was nothing fancy or extravagant, but she had found a nice pair of dark blue jeans and a dark blue flannel she wore over a black undershirt. A small gold cross hung around neck.

 

She noticed Miles looking down curiously at her left hand and and playfully wiggled her fingers, “Don’t tell me the missing finger still bothers you, it happened like two years ago.”

 

“No, I was just wondering how you’d explain your sister missing her left pinkie just like you, unless being that clumsy runs in the family.” Miles said, obviously thinking hard

 

“Think I could pass it off as some kind of genetic deformity we both share?” Melinda asked.

 

“Maybe, I dunno,” Miles replied.

 

“I guess we’ll cross that bridge if we come to it.” Melinda said.

 

Small footsteps hurried down the stairs, attracting Melinda's attention as well as Miles gaze to the source of the sound as Cream stepped off the stairs.

 

The girl wore a short-sleeved, dark red dress that reached her feet with a sash tied around the waist.

 

“You look very pretty,” Melinda said.

 

“Thanks, Aunt Mel,” Cream hurried over.

 

“Yeah, you look nice.” Miles smiled.

 

“Thanks, Tails,” Cream giggled, “You two also look really nice. I like you’d hair braided up like that, Aunt Mel.”

 

“Thanks, honey.” Melinda smiled warmly.

 

“and Tails, you look nice in that suit.” Cream smiled.

 

“Thanks, Cream.” Miles nervously rubbed the back of his head and laughed.

 

“So, is everyone ready to go?” Melinda asked as she stood up.

 

“Ready as I’ll ever be,” Miles took a deep breath

 

“As long as you’re there, I’ll be fine,” Cream said

 

“Then I guess it’s time to go bury myself, symbolically speaking,” Melinda took a deep breath and reached out for Cream’s hand.

 

“File that under things I never thought I’d hear someone say,” Miles said.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The three stood on the steps of the funeral home and Melinda looked up at the doors, pondering the how darkly humorous the idea of walking into her funeral was. “Melessa” was going to have to put on a hell of an act to get through one.  

 

“This is kind of strange,” Cream said

 

“I know, but we’re gonna get through it and everything will sorta go back to normal,” Melinda knelt down and put a hand on Cream’s shoulder.

 

“”Yeah, I’m the one has to deal with an awkward conversation at dinner tonight,” Miles gave an uneasy smile and mimicked half a conversation, “So, mom. Your funeral was really nice today.”

 

“It’s still kind of scary though, even if it’s just sort of like pretend,” Cream gave a small smile.

  
  
  


“The seating is arranged so you’re going to be right between your mother and me, and Miles is going to be on the other side between me and Kai, so I’ll be right there if either of you you need me.” Melinda gave a sly smile, “Sonic is even right behind Miles and I stuck Amy next to him.”

 

“Poor Mr. Sonic,” Cream giggled 

 

“Hey, Amy needs someone to cry all over when she gets emotional, right?” Melinda winked, “maybe it’ll be a bonding experience for them.”

 

“Oh man, he’s going to get you back good for that one,” Miles laughed.

 

“I have to remind him I still care somehow,” she winked, “Oh and one last thing: everyone remember how we talked about calling me Melessa in front of people that don’t know?”

Both children nodded.

 

“Oh, and one other last thing. I’m going to have to put on a show to really sell this, so just play along no matter how weird I have to act.”

 

“Okay, it REALLY makes me nervous when you say things like that.” Miles said as the three walked inside.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Melinda smiled when she noticed the preacher pacing back and forth in front of the casket. It was a young hedgehog standing around 4ft tall with his long, charcoal quills tied into a ponytail and flowing down his back. He smiled as his yellow eyes locked onto her.

 

“I see you’ve all come early enough to make the last minute preparations before anyone else arrives,” he said, “My name is Jonathan McCall. I admit I’m a little nervous because I’ve never handled this sort of thing before.”

 

“I’m sure you do fine,” Melinda assured him, “It’s just like any other funeral. Well, aside from the fact I’m in the audience instead of the casket.”

 

“I guess I’m just nervous because this was all sprung on me so suddenly when I’ve never so much as met an immortal face-to-face before.”

 

“Well now you have, so relax,” she patted him on the back, making him jump.

 

“Aunt Mel, how does he know about you?” Cream asked.

 

“Well, sweetie,” John gathered himself as he spoke, “Since the church is meant to be a sanctuary to everyone, and especially to immortals it’s not uncommon for us to know about them and offer help with things like this.”

 

“Is that why Mr Kai lives in a church?” Cream asked innocently.

 

“Yes, since immortals can’t fight on holy ground it’s common for really peaceful types like him to live in places like old churches,” John smiled.

 

“That sounds nice,” Cream smiled.

 

“Is everything ready?” Melinda asked, getting John’s attention.   

 

“I believe so, I didn’t know if all the pallbearers were in on it so I had them stick a weighted dummy in there,” he carefully opened the lid, revealing a rough mobian analog made of cloth and stuffed with sand, “I assume you’ve informed everyone it’s a closed casket?”

 

“Yes, that was a given when there’s not actually a body,” Melinda answered, “and everyone handling the casket knows, so we’re fine with or without the dummy.”

 

“Good, that means we’re in the clear,” John let out a sigh of relief, “Is there anything else?”

 

“Nope, we just need to set up the photo board,” Melinda said.

 

“Great, then I’ll just finish planning,” John smiled and walked over to a pile of papers laid out on his pulpit. 

 

The bulletin board was balanced on a tripod next to the the casket and Melinda carefully removed it, admiring the aluminum frame and matte-black coating on the surface. It was just the sort of simple yet elegant design she liked. She turned and gently placed it on top of a chair and motioned Miles and Cream over. 

 

“Come on, it’ll be fun,” she said, “Just like looking through the picture album.”

 

“That sounds fun,” Cream said.

 

Melinda opened the padded enveloped she had been carrying and pulled out a stack of photos. On the bottom was a 8x10 of her and Miles smiling and hugging each other and on top was a uniform stack of smaller, 4x6 shots. She produced a thumb-tack from her pocket and pinned the large photo to the center of the board.

 

“That’s a really nice picture,” Cream said, “You both look really happy.”

 

“We took this on his birthday last year,” she nudged Miles, “Remember that?”

 

“Of course, you had to go to the bakery in town at the last minute because you tried to bake a cake yourself,” Miles giggled.

 

“I guess I should ask Val to teach me how to bake without making charcoal,” Melinda.said, “Won’t I, Cream?” She nudged the girl.

 

“That sounds like a lot of fun, maybe we can teach Tails, to.” Cream smiled.

 

“Uh, Maybe,” Miles blushed.

 

“We’ll just to have to make sure we have a fire extinguisher,” Melinda laughed and slapped Miles on the back, “But for now, how about we see what else is here, shall we?”

 

The top picture on the stack was one of Melinda sitting on the ground with a confused expression as Cream placed a flower crown on her head.

 

“Hey, that was right after we all became friends!” Cream said excitedly

 

“That’s right, you hung out with me while Sonic and Miles were saving your mom and we became friends. You snuck off to make it while everyone was celebrating afterward,” Melinda pinned the photo to the board.

 

“I’m glad we all met, I guess sometimes when a bad thing happens a good thing can also come out of it,” Cream smiled.

“Every cloud has a silver lining, right?” Melinda asked.

 

Cream nodded in agreement and looked down at the next picture, giggling.

 

“This one is actually from a camping trip,” Melinda couldn’t help but laugh as well

 

It was Kai with his long hair untied and falling over his bare shoulders, the top of a blanket barely visible. He had a goofy smile plastered on his face, and his arm was around a younger Miles who was barely holding back laughter.

 

“I’ve never seen him without his hair braided, it’s actually really pretty,” Cream said.

 

“He fell into the river and got soaked so he let it down to dry. Miles hadn’t seen him like that either and had the same reaction. It’s why they're both laughing,” Melinda pinned that one to the board as well, followed by the next of Miles and Kai holding up a large fish right next to it.

 

“Awwww, these bring back memories,” Melinda held up two photos of her and Kai respectively, each holding Miles when he was a baby, “These were taken right after I found him and we finally managed to get the adoption to go through when they realized there was no family to claim him.”

 

“Tails was a cute little baby,” Cream smiled

 

“Funny story about the night I found him. Since it was raining and he was soaked I didn’t notice his little gift in my haste to get him home,” Melinda laughed as she thought about that night, “Kai was getting him dried off and bundled up while I put on dry clothes and all the of the sudden I heard “that’s something new” from the other room.”

 

“Did he find my second tail?” Miles asked.

 

“Sure enough, I finally came in and the first thing he did was ask me to count them to make sure he wasn’t seeing double because neither of us had seen someone born with an extra before,” Melinda ruffled the fur on his head, “I guess that makes you extra special if you managed to surprise people with nearly 1500 years of combined experience.”

 

“I guess, I’m glad I learned to be proud of it.” Miles smiled.

 

“Speaking of that,” The next picture was of him using his tails to hover off the ground with Kai watching in open-mouthed shock, “Glad I had the camera when I thought to ask you show your Uncle Kai that trick after you terrorized the house with it for a couple weeks.”

 

“Yeah, but looks like he got back at you in the next one.” Miles smirked at the next picture of her digging a trench with her heels as he happily tried to fly while gripping his mom’s wrists.

 

“He just had to see if you could lift me and even managed to get a hold of the camera,” Melinda shook her head.

 

“How old are you guys, again?” Miles laughed.

 

“In my defense, I likely still have the brain chemistry of a 19 year old to match my body. No idea what his excuse is,” Melinda smirked, “of course, you could ask yourself.”

 

“That may be true, but from a different perspective I might as well be a pup compared to you,” a familiar voice said.

 

Melinda quickly looked up as Kai put a hand on her shoulder, “Are you calling me old?” she playfully glared at him.

 

“Hello, Mr Kai.” Cream said happily.

 

“Hello,” Kai smiled and waved before turning back to Melinda.

 

“I’m only saying that my birth year actually has four numbers and that you’ve seen three millenniums to my two,” he smiled and crouched down next to Miles.

 

“Whatever, “old man”,” Melinda said a sly smirk.

 

Kai shook his head and laughed as he turned his attention to Miles and the photos, “Remember this?” he pointed to the picture with the fish, “I remember sitting on the ground holding on to you so it wouldn’t pull you in.”

 

“It was the first fish I ever caught and we made a trophy out of it, it’s still hanging up at home,” MIles laughed, “I think it’s still bigger than I am.”

 

Miles smiled for a moment before quickly hugging Kai, “I’m sorry I acted the way I did the other night, I was just scared and didn’t know what to do.”

 

“It’s okay,” Kai hugged him back, “I just want you to know that I’m always here for you and that you can talk to me about anything, okay?”

 

“Okay, and it would also be cool if we spent more time together,” Miles said as they broke apart.

 

“I think we can work something out,” Kai said.

 

Melinda supressed a giggle, not only at how cute the scene was but at the quick wink Kai gave her as he spoke. The two of them had already starting planning the surprise camping trip he had suggested what seemed like an eternity ago before tragedy almost struck.  

 

“I hope so, we don’t spend enough time together anymore,” Miles smiled, “I guess I’ve been to busy helping Sonic.”

 

“Being a hero is a big job,” Kai smiled, “Have you been doing okay?”

 

“Yeah, even if this whole thing just feels weird and makes me a little nervous.” Miles fiddled with one of his tails.

 

“It is strange and I can understand it being a little upsetting to be at your mother’s funeral, but since she’s still with us I’m sure we’ll get through it, “Kai said, “and you’ll be right between us if you need something.” 

 

“I know, and that does make me feel a little better,” Miles gave a small smile.

 

“Good,it helps to stay optimistic” Kai looked over Miles’ shoulder at Cream, “Have you been doing okay?”

 

“Yes, my mother even let me sleep over with Tails and Aunt Mel last night so we could all get ready together and talk about it,” Cream smiled, “It was fun.”

 

“I’m glad everything turned out okay,” Kai smiled, “and just as I told Miles: I’m here if you need anything.”

 

“Thank you, it’s nice that everyone is becoming better friends now,” Cream smiled back.

 

“I’m always happy to help people,” Kai looked up at Melinda, “I guess that rubbed off on me from my teacher.” 

 

Melinda merely smiled and laughed at the idea that there was a time it was him needing her guidance when he had been her shoulder to lean on for so many years. Still though, she was happy to have passed her moral code down to him and proud of the man he had grown into.

 

“Glad I actually taught you something, “ she said, looking down at the next picture in her hand and smiling. It was simply something akin to a family portrait with her and Kai crowded together and him holding Miles so he could get in the shot. She quickly pinned it to the board.

 

“Hey, Cream, take a look at this one,” Melinda held up a selfie of herself with a huge grin, pulling a confused looking Vanilla in close, “I took it on her Birthday last year.”

 

“Oh my,” Cream giggled, “That happened when you trying to explain to her what a selfie was.”

 

“It was fun, wasn’t it?” Melinda stuck the picture on the board.

 

The four were interrupted by front door opening and footsteps accompanying voices, voices that Melinda immediately recognized as that of Sonic and Amy.

 

“This kind of gives me the creeps,” Sonic said, “I’m not used to attending a funeral where the guest of honor is still alive.”

 

“Yes, but the public doesn’t know that and it would weird to them if Tails didn’t have a funeral or gravesite for his own mother.” Amy said as the two entered the room, “I’m sure people have already seen them together and the tabloids will be all over it soon even without that kind of intrigue to cling to.”

 

“That’s why I just tell everyone else I’m my own sister,” Melinda said, smiling at Amy.

 

“That reminds me, I’m never going to get used to the new name,” Sonic said.

 

“If you really want a mindscrew, remember that Melissa is my birth name and Melinda is the new one,” she smirked, “So you’ve all known me by an alias this whole time”

 

“On that note, I’m gonna guess you share more than a name with the ancestor Espio mentioned,” Sonic said.

 

“Maybe,” Melinda gave a sly smile, “There might be a story I get around to telling later when this is over”

 

“I’ll hold you to it,” Sonic laughed, “So, I see you raided the family album. Any pictures of me?”

 

“Sonic, will that ego of yours ever shrink?” Amy asked.

 

“I hope not, it’s my best feature,” he smirked

 

“Actually, I do have some of both of you.” Melinda said, holding out two pictures.

 

The first was a picture of Sonic and Tails smiling and laughing as Melinda crouched down behind them pulled them both into a hug.

 

“That one is from Sonic’s last birthday,” Miles said.

 

“You gave him the his wrist communicator as a gift,” Melinda added, “You rigged one into my cellphone later.”

 

The second photo was taken outside the fitting room in a store. It was of Amy in a Scottish-style dress with a white top and red-plaid skirt. Melinda was seated on a bench next to her helping adjust the belt wrapped around her waist. Both of them were smiling.

 

“That’s when we went shopping a few months ago,” Amy smiled, ”I still love that dress, it’s why I wore it today”

 

“It looks really good on you,” Melinda carefully attached the last two pictures to the board and scratched her head, “You know, I kind of wish we had some pictures of me and Knuckles, but I guess he’s just camera shy.” 

 

“Maybe he still believes camera’s steal your soul or something,” Sonic laughed.

  
“Maybe,” Melinda let out a sigh, “I guess there’s nothing left now but to hang this up and wait for everyone else to show.” 


	8. I'm Gonna Miss Myself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those wondering, the songs I used are "Who Wants to Live Forever" and "Dust in the Wind," both were used in Highlander so it's kind of a shout-out. 
> 
> Besides the joke, Wolfe is actually a real last name and I've meant someone named that before. I want to say it's German.

Melinda paced in front of the casket, waiting for the first of the guests they really had to fool to arrive, and taking note of where all the current attendees were so she could quickly get everyone to their seats when it was time.

 

Vanilla and Cream were already in their places, the young girl happily talking with her mother. Kai was standing next to their chairs talking with them and it made her once again wonder if he was ever make a move on Val. Would he at least least ask her out for coffee or something to show how he really felt about her in the near future?

 

Miles Predictably stood near the casket with Sonic, visibly relaxed and happily discussing the plans for the day as well as answering a random assortment of questions about immortals. Melinda guessed there was a lot for him to catch Sonic up on.

 

Amy stood by the photoboard, smiling and staring at the pictures. An occasional laugh escaped her mouth as her eyes scanned the board. Melinda sighed and walked over to her.

 

“Everything okay?” Melinda asked.

 

“Yeah, I was just enjoying these pictures and how happy everyone looks in them” Amy said.

 

“It only got better when you guys came along.” Melinda smiled.

 

“I really do enjoy hanging around you guys, even if if I still have to get used to the idea of immortals and you being hundreds of years old” Amy said.

 

“I bet before all this happened you thought Shadow looked good for his age,” Melinda chuckled.

 

“Is he one of you guys?” Amy asked.

 

“Nope, I’m not sure what he is or where his kind of immortality comes from. Heck, I don’t even know if he’s fully immortal or just ageless and immune to natural causes,” Melinda said.

 

“I guess that’s another mystery,” Amy said, staring intently at the photos, “I didn’t realize before you two and Kai were so close.”

 

“I’ve known Kai his whole life and helped raise him, and he’s always been sort of the cool uncle to Miles,” Melinda said, “He’s like a son to me.”

 

“He must care about Tails a lot, with how angry he got that night,” Amy said, “I swear he was shaking like he was either going to scream or cry when he carried you into the house and told us what happened.”

 

“The moment he first held him, he promised to help me protect him no matter the cost” Melinda said, “Of course, Tails loves him to and I remember when he was little and always excited when I dropped him off at the church before I ran boring errands.”

 

“He’s actually from a tribe, isn’t he? I mean he isn’t just a modern descendant of The Wolfpack Nation,” Amy asked.

 

“You catch on quick,” Melinda said.

 

“There’s just something old about him, he almost reminds me of a shaman or something with the way he talks and how wise and caring he seems to be,” Amy said, “Also, I might remember him mentioning his tribe.”

 

“Sometimes I wonder who's really the teacher in our relationship,” Melinda smiled, “You’re right though, he’s exactly 243 years old.”

 

“So young compared you you, I guess.” Amy said.

 

“Thought he was older?” Melinda asked, “let me me guess.”

 

“The white hair,” both girls said in unison before laughing.

 

Amy glanced over at Kai, “I think he likes her, but I wonder why her never tried to ask her out or something.

 

“I’ll let you know when I figure it out,” Melinda chuckled,

 

“They’d be a cute couple, and I think Cream even likes him.” Amy said, “So he’d be a wonderful parent to her.”

 

“Your preaching to the choir, I think he’s just either too shy or too unsure of himself.” Melinda sighed, “Maybe someday.”

 

Melinda heard the sound of quiet sobbing looked at the door in time Vector making his way into the room with Espio and Charmy trailing not far behind. She couldn’t help but note that a nearly six foot tall and over 400lb Crocodile reduced to a blubbering mess was an interesting sight. It also occurred to her that he barely knew her and it was strange for him to take it so hard.

 

She quickly approached the group and stopped at the front of the seating area

 

“Is he goin’ to be okay?” Melinda asked, trying to her best to use what she could only call the Melessa voice.

 

“He’s fine, m’am. He just always gets upset at times like this.” Espio said.

 

“I’m so sorry for your loss, it must be horrible,” Vector cried and pulled her into a hug, lifting her off the floor in the process.

 

“It’s okay, hon. Ah’ll be fine,” Melinda struggled for air, briefly wishing she had a crowbar, “Ya’ll are a strong fella, ain’t ya?”

 

“Sorry m’am,” Vector sat her down, “I just got emotional because it’s so sad, ya know? A young mother cut down in her prime and a kid left without his mother.”

 

“Ah know it’s horrible,” Melinda faked a sniffle, “but Ah’m shure she’s up there now, watchin’ over all of us,”

 

“Of course,” Vector looked past at the casket, “I better go pay my respects and give the kid my condolences,” Vector shook her hand before walking past her, “Hey kid, come here.”

 

“ _ I might have to find poor Miles a chiropractor later _ ,” Melinda thought to herself as she turned her attention to Espio.

 

“I’m truly sorry for your loss,” Espio reached out to shake her hand, “I didn’t know her well, but she seemed like a good woman.”

 

“Thank y’all,” Melinda smiled and took his hand, “Ah’m gonna miss ‘er but ah know she’s in a better place now.”

 

“I’m sure,” Espio smiled, “and I have a feeling Tails will be just fine with you around.”

 

Melinda paused for a moment, still holding his hand and wondered if he suspected anything. A part of her hoped he did and would eventually make the first move because she wanted so badly tell him who he was. To have a part in the life of Maxwell’s descendant that wasn’t from behind a mask.

 

“Thanks again, hon. I appreciate it that y’all have been so accepting of little old me.”

 

“Of course, now if you excuse me I might have to save your nephew from Vector,” Espio chuckled and slid past her, “Vector, let the poor kid breath.”

 

“Of course,” Melinda said softly, watching Charmy quickly buzz past behind him.

 

“Are we missing anybody, or is that about it?” Melinda muttered to herself as she idly stared at the entryway to the room. Her question was answered by familiar voices outside the door.

 

“I don’t why you had to drag me here,” Shadow said.

 

“Moral support, now get in there,” Rouge answered.

 

Melinda raised an eyebrow and eyed the two curiously as they entered into the room

 

“We’re you aware there’s a crowd gathering outside?” Rouge asked as she walked up the aisle.

 

“Ah imagine they’re all here to pay respects, seeing as how a national hero just lost his mama,” Melinda said cautiously, eyeing Rouge suspiciously, “Ah trust y’all are here for the same?”

 

“Of course, just here to pay my respects and give my condolences to Fox Boy,” Rouge pointed to Shadow, “I just made this come along out of respect since the kid has helped pull his fuzzy little butt out of the fryer so many times.” 

 

“Wonderful, thank y’all kindly for coming,” Melinda bent down to shake Rouge’s hand before lowering her voice, “No, really. You know I’m not dead so what do you want.”

 

“Hey, I thought it might help keep your cover,” Rouge gave a sly grin as she whispered, “and I’m just curious to see how you guys pull this one off.”

 

“Just don’t do anything to raise suspicion, the Chaotix don’t know yet.” Melinda whispered.

 

“Shadow doesn’t either and wouldn’t believe me if I told him, so the feeling is mutual.” Rouge answered as she let go of her hand.

 

“Something wrong here?” Shadow finally spoke up.

 

“Not at all, ah was just introducing mahself.” Melinda gave her best smile.

 

“Have me met, miss?” Shadow asked.

 

“Ah don’t believe so,” Melinda said, rubbing the back of her head, “Mah name is Melissa, Ah’m Miles aunt. Ah moved on down here to keep an eye on things.” 

 

She continued to smile as she watched Shadows size her up, nearly sweating bullets as she prayed her wouldn’t recognize her from the the club. 

 

“Please to meet you, I’m sure.” Shadow finally said, turning to walk away.

 

“Would it kill you be friendly every so often?” Rouge asked as she followed him to the back of the room.  

 

A sigh of relief escaped Melinda’s lips as she stood up straight and noticed Knuckles walking in with a bouquet of white lilies

 

“Strange, I knew he might come, but with flowers?” Melinda mumbled to herself before putting on a smile, “Glad to see y’all.

 

Knuckles gave her a confused look before approaching and handing her the flowers.

 

“Ah’m shure my sister would’ve loved ‘em,” she said, smelling the flowers.

 

“Sister, right..” Knuckles trailed off for a moment before blushing and clearing his throat, “They’re not from me, some girl in a cloak caught me outside and asked if I would bring them in for her.”

 

“Odd,” Melinda mumbled, “ _ Did I actually have fans or something? I didn’t think I ever did much besides stand with Miles at ceremonies and things like that, maybe talk about being his mom on TV a couple times. _ ”

 

“She couldn't've much older than Sonic or me. I can only assume it’s some young girl that looked up to you for some reason,” Knuckles said, “I asked if she wanted to come in and pay her respects but she said she was in a hurry.”

 

“Poor girl,” Melinda mumbled before clearing her throat, “Thank y’all for bringing them in.”

 

“No problem,” Knuckles turned and walked away, taking a seat next to Vector

 

“Ah guess it’s about time,” Melinda said absentmindedly, suddenly hoping she didn’t get stuck on that voice.

 

She took a deep breath and turned around, walking over to Miles with a smile and crouching down next to him.

 

“Okay, it’s about time so I need you to start the music while I start seating everyone,” she said.”

 

“Right,” Miles wandered off towards a door off to the side of the room.

 

Silence for a few moments and then noises. Melinda cringed as she heard the unmistakable sound of Daniel mumbling and someone slapping the stereo before music filled the air.

 

“ _ There’s no for time us, there’s no place for us _ ,” the voice sung, “ _ What is thing that builds our dreams, yet slips away from us? _ ”

 

She resisted rolling her eyes as Vector once again burst in tears, sobbing as Espio rubbed his back.

 

“Okay, ah have special places for some of y’all, so let’s get arranged here,” she walked over to Val, “Y’all are fine, but we need the old man here down yonder. Ah’m right next to the little lady and Miles is next to me. You’re next to him”

 

Kai gave her a curious look before taking his seat, leaving two chairs between him and Cream for Melinda and Miles as instructed. She mentally giggled thinking about her little surprise for him.

 

“That is kind of a pretty song,” Miles stepped up behind her

 

“Ah think it was one of ‘er favorites,” Melinda said

 

“I’m next to Uncle Kai, right?” Miles asked.

 

“Shure enough, hun.” Melinda motioned to the chair and watched as he sat down. She smiled as she noticed Kai putting a hand on his shoulder and asking if he was okay.

 

“Sonic, hon,” Melinda called, “I want you right here behind me.”

 

Sonic merely shrugged and walked over, squeezing behind the first row of chairs and finding his place. 

 

“Wherever is cool with me,” he said once he was seated.

 

“ _ This is gonna be good,” _ Melinda cleared her throat, “Amy, hun?”

 

“Yes, Mrs MacLeod?” Amy answered, already on her way over.

 

“Ah want you right here, behind Cream,” Melinda smiled, glancing at Sonic.

 

“...and next to Sonic,” a huge smile spread across Amy’s face as she took her seat.

 

Melinda laughed on the inside as she watched Sonic give a look somewhere between horror and a plea for help.

 

“Ah’m shure ya don’t mind sittin’ next your lady-friend to give her some support,” Melinda said,

 

“I guess not,” Sonic gulped.

 

“You ready for me to begin?” John asked from behind her.

 

“Ready.” Melinda said, taking her seat.

 

John ruffled some papers on his pulpit and cleared his throat before beginning to speak, “We’re here today to honor a beloved member of our community whose life was tragically cut short, and I’d like to begin by reading the obituary.”

 

Melinda took Miles hand as he glanced up her.. She looked back up at Daniel as he finally pulled out the newspaper clipping .

 

“Here it is,’ he said, “On September 15th, Melinda Rosemary Prower, 29 years old, was involved in a fatal car wreck and died on the scene. She leaves behind her Son, Miles Prower, better known as Tails to many of you, her dear little sister, Melissa MacLeod, and Kai Wolfe, the man she called a father.”

 

A smile cracked across Melinda’s face as she noticed John visibly holding back laughter as he set the paper down, and heard Miles barely suppressing a laugh next to her while Kai groaned, Amy even gave a quiet giggle from behind her.

 

“Oh God,” Miles said quietly, “That’s one way to include you, I guess.”

 

“I should’ve known,” Kai groaned, “As much as she likes that joke, I fear I’m lucky you don’t call me Grandfather.”

 

She had to fight even harder to not laugh as she listened to the whispered exchange and started to wonder how she was going to fake being upset when it was her turn to speak

 

“Oh God, Mel,” Amy said quietly. 

 

“Does he really use the last name Wolfe?” Sonic whispered from behind her.

 

“Shure enough, Mr. Hedgehog,” she whispered back.

 

“Point taken,” Sonic answered.

 

The already quiet voices completely ceased and Melinda took a deep breath when John cleared his throat and once again picked up the clipping.

 

“I apologize for that,” he said nervously, “I just have a dear friend I think might be related to Kai and it make me think of him.”

 

“ _ Nice save _ ” Melinda thought to herself

 

“It goes on to say that she was a beloved member of the community, and a loving mother that was always there to support her beloved son and his friends at everything from award ceremonies to autograph signings. It also says she studied history and ancient language at Station Square University, and had an affinity for historical arms and armor as a result,” John cleared his throat for the third time.

 

“Not much about her personal life here, other than she was born in Scotland and her family moved here when she was still a child,” John motioned to Melinda, “I believe her sister wanted to say a few words before I close things out.”

 

“Thank you, Jonathan,” Melinda rose to her feet and walked towards the pulpit, pretending to wipe a tear from her eyes and bracing herself for the act she was going to have to put on. John stepped to one side as she stepped behind it.

 

“Ah just wanted to say a few words for mah dear sister,” Melinda sniffed, “Ah’m sorry, but Ah still can’t believe she’s gone and ah I’m gonna miss that girl. She was a loving mama, a good sister, and she always looked out for everyone.”

 

Melinda faked a sob and continued, “That poor girl was taken from this here world to young and and left so much behind. A boy lost his mama, an old wolf lost someone who was like a daughter to him, and a lot of y’all lost a friend. Ah guess they say the good ones die young, but it’s still  sad to see a beautiful young lady with her whole life ahead of her struck down like this”

 

More sobs burst out to cover the laughter as she noticed Kai in the audience quickly hiding his face in his hands.

 

“Such a kind, generous, brave and loving girl that would’ve moved heaven and earth for her kin..,” Melinda started to blubber, “Why did the lord have to take her from us so early like this.”

 

“All because some scoundrel that didn’t know the break from the gas pedal forgot what a stop sign was,” she stepped over to the casket, “Could the lord have not saved her and sent her back down her to her kin?”

 

“Ah’m sorry, Ah just have to see mahself for closure,” Melinda lifted the lid ever so slightly and peaked inside before breaking down again, “It’s too horrible to bear, oh mah poor sister.”

 

“Miss, are going to be okay?” John asked, placing a hand on her shoulder

 

“Ah’ll be fine, just give me a small moment,” she stumbled back to the pulpit with his help and took a deep breath, “So ah promise to honor her memory and take good care of mah poor nephew. Ah also know that the man that was like father to both of us will be there and we’ll make together.”

 

Melinda fought to keep up her act as she saw nearly everyone in the “Melinda’s not dead” corner hiding their face in the ther hands and softly groaning. 

 

“So beautiful,” Vector sobbed from near the back of the room.”

 

“Ah also know that she’s up there with the lord watchin’ over us, and that’s a far better place than this cold and hard world that took for from us so young.”

 

“Thanks, miss,” John began to help her back to her seat

 

“Thank you for letting me speak,” Melinda wiped her eyes and let him guide her back to her seat, grinning at everyone when she was close enough to not be seen by the others.

 

“Gee, think you were subtle enough?” Miles asked quietly, suppressing a laugh

 

“I told you I’d have to sell it, didn’t I?” Melinda said as she sat down and watched John return to take the stage once again “ _besides, I don’t want to upset you anymore than I already have to and overacting on purpose does the trick_ _if it makes_ _you laugh instead of cry_ ”

 

“Are you okay?” Cream asked.

 

“Fine, honey,” Melinda whispered, putting an arm around her.

 

“I’d just like to say a few words in closing before we leave for the gravesite. I’d like to read Corinthians 4:16-through-18 to begin,” John cleared his throat and opened his bible “ So we do not lose heart. Though our outer self is wasting away, our inner self is being renewed day by day. For this light momentary affliction is preparing for us an eternal weight of glory beyond all comparison, as we look not to the things that are seen but to the things that are unseen. For the things that are seen are transient, but the things that are unseen are eternal.”

 

“That means that though this life and this body are temporary, we must not fear or live as though death is a darkness looming on the horizon because this life only prepares for what comes next, and what comes next is eternal,” John smiled, “That means this goodbye is only temporary and so we must take heart in the knowledge that she’s still with us inon our hearts and minds, and watching over from heaven.”

 

John closed his bible and Melinda caught sight of him looking over at her, “in fact, she might be in this very room with us, saying one last goodbye and trying to comfort us in our time of need.”

 

“So let us all pray, pray for her safe passage, pray to say goodbye, and pray that we all have stories of full and happy lives lived to tell her when we meet again,” John closed his eyes and music began to play on the speakers

 

“ _ I close my eyes only for a moment, and the moment's gone _ ,” the voice sang, “ _ All my dreams pass before my eyes, a curiosity _ ”

 

The room fell silent and Melinda sat for a moment, staring at the floor, reflecting on his words and praying in thanks for all the time she had been given, and the memories she could look forward to making with the people now sitting around her.  

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Melinda stood behind the hearse, holding the casket along with Sonic, Kai, Knuckles, Vector, and Espio.

 

“Okay, y’all, ease her on in,” Melinda instructed, “We don’t wanna drop her a fourth time.”  

 

“Sorry, m’am,” Vector choked, “I’m still a little emotional.”

 

“It’s okay, hon, we got her here in one piece and now we just need to ease her inside,” Melinda said.

 

Slowly, but surely, they slid the casket inside the back of the hearse. Melinda only cringed once when she felt tip up and hit the ceiling, the sound making her flatten her ears and hope it didn’t cause damage she had to pay for.

 

“See, y’all did fine and it’ll be easier getting her back out and to the grave.” Melinda smiled.

 

“This is such a was-” Knuckles was cut off by Sonic.

 

“Don’t mind him, he complains when he’s upset. I’m sure he’s crying on the inside,” Sonic said.

 

Knuckles merely grumbled in response.

 

Melinda shook her head and let out a small chuckle before looking back up, “Are y’all gonna be okay to get to the graveyard? Miles, Kai and Ah are ridin’ along with her on her last ride. Daniel even said ah could drive this old thing and he’d meet us there in his car’”

 

“I’m good, I’ll be there waiting,” Sonic smirked

 

“Whatever,” Knuckles added.

 

“Vector and I will be fine,” Espio said, “Won’t we?”

 

“Yes,” Vector whined.

 

“Okay, I’ll meet y’all there,” Melinda smiled.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Melinda breathed a sigh of relief and watched the countryside pass by, happy to once again be behind the wheel of something after nearly a week, even if it was a hearse the rest of the town thought was carrying her body.

 

“What did you guys think of my speech and obituary?” She asked.

 

“Well, I guess I don’t have to worry about my beautiful, sainted, loving, and borderline goddess-like mother having self-esteem issues,” Miles playfully smirked.

 

“Hey, I never used the word goddess,” Melinda laughed, playfully nudging Miles.

 

“Melessa, did you really have to immoralize the cover story of me being your father?” Kai asked.

 

“I said you were like my father, not WERE my father. There’s a distinct difference.” 

 

“You are nearly a millenia my elder, and “changed my diapers” as you so eloquently worded it not long ago.”

 

“You know as well I do you wouldn’t pass for my son to anyone not in on the family secret,” Melinda teased.

 

“I thought it was kind of funny,” Miles chuckled.

 

“Defending your mother, I see,” Kai faked a hurt look and playfully ruffled the fur on Miles’ head, eliciting a louder giggle out of the kit.

 

“You know I love you anyway, Uncle Kai,” Miles laughed, “Even if most of the town thinks you’re old enough to be my grandpa now.”

 

“Well, I mean, he technically is. Old enough to be a lot of you guys grandpa, or great-grandpa, or great-great-grandpa…” Melinda though for a moment, “Really though, I don’t have much room to talk since I’m old enough to be someone’s ancient ancestor.”

 

“I guess that means old people don’t have to be boring,” Miles interjected.

 

:”Hey, you!” Melinda reached out and tickled one of his ears.

“Mom!” Miles laughed, “You guys have me trapped in the middle and that isn’t very fair.”

 

“”That’s the entire point,” she chuckled.

 

“I love you both, even if you’re old people and like picking on me,” Miles laughed.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Melinda wiped the sweat from her forehead and looked at the casket, now sitting safely on the lowering device. 

 

“We only dropped her twice this time, ah’d say that’s an improvement.” Melinda smiled.

 

“Sorry, again,” Vector sniffed.

 

“Don’t beat yourself up, hon,’ Melinda put a hand on his shoulder, “Y’all did fine compared to mah great auntie Martha’s funeral where she flew out the back of the hearse while we did 80 down the highway.”

 

“That sounds horrible,” Espio said.

 

“We all must have driven for miles before we realized and went back for her, ah just thank the lord we thought to nail her coffin shut so we wouldn’t repeat would happened to cousin Leonard,” Melinda sighed, “Those darn feral coons.”

 

She stifled a giggle as she noticed the strange looks both Miles and Kai were giving her

 

“Oh God…” Espio gave her a look of pure horror.

 

“Y’all know, things happen and we just keep on truckin’,” Melinda smiled, “That’s life.”

 

Melinda turned around to see the look of confusion on John’s face and gave him a smile as she leaned down and nudged Miles out of his shock.

 

“I don’t know if I even want to know,” Miles said, following her to their seats.

 

“Leonard?” Kai mumbled as he followed.

 

“Well, Preacher? Ready to give her one last goodbye so she can rest?” Melinda asked as she sat down.

  
  


“Right,” John cleared his throat, “As we lay Melinda to rest, I want to once again remind you all that this is not the final goodbye, but instead simply time to bid her farewell until we all see her again in heaven. So now we play one last song and commit her body to the earth from where it came, just as her soul has been committed to heaven.”

 

John clicked play on a small boombox and bagpipes filled the air with the sound of Amazing Grace.

 

The cemetery was nearly silent save for the music and Vector’s renewed sobbing. Melinda put her arms around both Cream and Miles and pulled them close.

 

“Are you two both okay,” She quietly whispered.

 

“I’ll be okay,” Miles whispered back

 

“This song is really pretty,” Cream sniffed.

 

Melinda looked up as Dan began to turn the crank to lower the casket into the vault, cringing when something snapped and it hit the concrete below with a thud that caused him to jump in shock.

 

The music faded out and John cleared his throat yet again, “Once again, I’d like to say I’m deeply sorry for your loss and I hope I’ve been able to bring you all some comfort and give you something to think about when you all go home tonight, God bless.”

 

A sigh of relief escaped Melinda and she relaxed, knowing it was over and she could go home with Miles and unwind soon. As she leaned forward to stand up her eyes fell on the white lilies laying around the grave with the rest of the flowers and found herself wondering about the girl again as she stood up.

 

She smiled and walked over to the flowers, gently pulling out a handful and admiring them before walking over to Cream. 

 

“Who do think brought them?” Cream asked.

 

“Ah’m not shure, your auntie may have had fans just like Miles,” Melinda carefully leaned down and tucked one of the flowers behind Cream’s ear.

 

“It’s really pretty, think you,” Cream giggled.

 

“You’re welcome, honey,” Melinda whispered in her ear

 

Before standing back up, she took another flower from the small bunch and offered it to Miles, who gave a small smile and took it.

 

“Thanks,” He whispered.

 

“How’d y’all like it if we rounded everyone up and got somethin’ to eat?” Melinda asked.

 

Both kids nodded and Melinda smiled, glad things could finally start getting back to normal.


	9. Movie Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short one, almost filler just to get something posted and break the writers block.

*knock knock*

 

“Mind if I come in? I brought cookies.” Melinda peeked inside MIles room where he sat in front of his computer scrolling through video files.

 

“I don’t mind.” MIles turned his chair and smiled.

 

“Took them out of the package myself,” she grinned, “that counts as something, right?”

 

“As long as nothing burst into flames, we’re good.” Miles laughed.

 

“Very funny,” she sat the plate down on his desk and watched him grab one, “working on something?”

 

“I finally recovered the video from that bug.” Miles said.

 

“Cool, anything good?”

 

“Well, it got this one of us in the funeral home.” Miles clicked a thumbnail and footage of him and Melinda sitting and laughing in the casket filled the screen.

 

“Can you get some shots for the album from that one?” Melinda asked.

“If you listen close, you can hear Daniel’s hand hitting his forehead,” Miles laughed.

 

“Poor guy.” Melinda placed a hand on his chair and leaned over closer to see the screen as Miles cycled through clips, “There’s the gas station, open that one so I can if I looked cool swatting it.”

 

The clip opened and and Miles fast forwarded to the point his mom approached the back hall. Melinda watched intently as the recording of herself turned and glared at the camera before making a quick movement that sent it is spiraling around the room. Once the image stopped spinning the bug directed itself at Miles, who was concentrating on the coolers full of soda.

 

Melinda squinted at the screen as a dark pink, male hedgehog caught her eye in the background. Semi-long quills tightly pulled back, dark overcoat, dark gloves, coffee in his hand. He seemed out of place loitering around in a gas station. The fact she knew he couldn't've been immortal eased her mind some, but it still struck her as odd to see someone that stood out so much.

 

“Something wrong, mom?” Miles asked.

 

“Nah, just forgot how cute you are when you’re concentrating,” Melinda teased.

 

“Mom!” Miles jokingly exclaimed.

 

“Sorry, mom moment.” Melinda laughed, “anything else interesting?”

 

“The bug has some really old data, looks like Eggman isn’t very through clearing them out and It was an old one he had on me before.” 

 

Miles scrolled back to the oldest video, a thumbnail showing Sonic and him at what looked like a crime scene.

 

“Is this when it happened?” Melinda asked “The wreck, I mean.”

 

“Yeah,” Miles bit into a cookie, “uh, don’t worry. It doesn’t bother me now because everything worked out.”

 

“Good, I was about to ask,” Melinda leaned over and placed her hand on the back of his chair, “Think it would be okay if we watched it, so I can maybe see how things went for you guys?”

 

“Sure, I guess it might also help completely work through it,” Miles clicked the video and it opened to him and Sonic.

 

Melinda’s eyes drifted to the officers and medics littering the background as the two boys talked on the screen. Her ears stayed fixed on their conversation despite her wandering eyes and she smiled at Sonic’s promises to help the kit. Just as a female paramedic approached she caught herself staring at a familiar figure talking to one of the police officers.

 

The same pink hedgehog from the station, could it just be a confidence? 

 

She snapped out of her daze as the bug followed them inside the ambulance. Miles didn’t react, having closed his eyes before he climbed inside but she noticed Sonic wince as he looked up at the gurney that held her currently lifeless body. She had to admit it sent a chill down her spine to actually look at her own battered corpse.

 

“Something wrong, mom?” Miles asked

 

“I was just wondering if this what a ghost would feel like looking back at it’s own body,” Melinda said.

 

“I guess is kind of creepy. If there’s such a thing as a soul I imagine yours generally stays there until you wake-up, so you never seen what happens afterwards. Almost like being in a deep sleep.” Miles said.

“I mean, it’s not like I’ve never seen one of us like this before. I was even there when Kai came back for the first time and he wasn’t the first immortal I’ve seen reborn. Then there’s the numerous times afterwards” she shivered, “it’s still weird seeing myself, though.”

 

“You want me to stop it?” Miles asked.

 

“No, I’m fine,” she smiled and picked up a cookie.

 

“Just making sure.” Miles smiled up at her and took one as well.

 

A smile crept across her face as she looked back at the screen, which showed Sonic hugging Miles and assuring him he wouldn’t be alone. 

 

“He may be awkward and sometimes not know how to show it, but he does care about you a lot.” Melinda said.

 

“I know, we’re kind of like brothers now after everything we’ve been through. Like the mess with Shadow and The Space Colony Ark” Miles said.

 

“I was scared out of my mind until everyone made it back okay.” Melinda said.

 

“I think you hugged me and whimpered for like an hour once we were alone,” Miles giggled.

 

“Sorry, I got emotional,” Melinda chuckled.

 

“I was happy to see you, to, so I didn’t mind.” Miles smiled before looking back at the screen and Sonic’s worried expression, “I think Sonic was hurting to, when he thought you were gone.”

 

“I’ve never seen him looking that uncomfortable before,’ Melinda said, “I wonder that has anything to do with how violently he reacted when he thought I was some kind of double, aside from being worried you were in danger.”

 

“Maybe, but he didn’t act as weird as Knuckles did,” Miles started to giggle, “do you think he really thought you were a ghost?”

 

“Like I said before: he probably thought I was some ancient spirit there to ream him over losing The Master Emerald so much,” Melinda said.

 

“Not to mention it getting broken, twice.” Miles said.

 

“A part of me hopes it happens again, Tikal seemed like a nice girl.” Melinda said, “must suck being all cooped up in there.”

 

Melinda looked back the screen in time to see Sonic approaching the wreckage. She noted the painful cringe on his face as he got a good look at it right before the camera spun around to view the bloody mess. He really must have gotten close to her and got hit hard when he thought she gone.

 

“Amy is about to show up, brace yourself,” Miles said.

 

“Oh God, that poor girl.” Melinda almost whispered.

 

The scene continued and the camera remained trained on Miles as he carefully pulled a familiar trenchcoat from the backseat and smiled, holding it close.

 

“It’s okay if you were worried about me,” Melinda said, “it had to be stressful with all the public drama breaking loose.”

 

“It still smelled like your perfume.” Miles blushed, “So it was like having you there again for a minute.”

 

“With everything that coat has been through, I think it’s sort of a security blanket for both of us.” Melinda chuckled, “For me it’s how I hide my sword in a time when they’ve fallen out of favor for self-defense, and for you it must be almost like a part of me since I’ve worn it your whole life”

 

“Yeah, everyone used to ask about it on occasion because it’s so out of place now for most people, especially that bright color,” Miles looked up her, “Sonic asked me once if you were a detective and Cream thought maybe you were a PI like Vector when she first saw you in it.”

 

“I guess I’ll have to retire it to the closet and get a new one now that I’m going undercover, maybe something in blue?” Melinda pondered her options for a moment before a shrill voice brought her attention back to the screen.

 

Amy was running up to them and Melinda once again caught a glimpse of pain on Sonic’s face, as well as Amy’s when it was explained it was really her in the Ambulance. Miles flinched as Amy pulled him into a bear hug and held on for dear life before Sonic coaxed her to give the kit space. 

 

She had to wonder about how close everyone must of gotten to her for their reactions to unfold this. There was no doubt she considered Tails’ friends her friends as well, but it never occurred to her how strongly they may reciprocate those feelings.   

 

“If you need anything, don’t hesitate to call me,” Amy said

 

“Deep down, that girl cares about everyone a lot more than she lets on, doesn’t she?” Melinda asked.

 

“She kept asking if I was okay the entire way there when I took her to the workshop for you to tell her the truth. It was kind of weird because she’s never acted so... that,” Miles stopped for a minute, his face betraying thought as if couldn’t find the word “nurturing towards anyone but Cream before”

 

“There more to that girl than fangirl obsession and righteous fury,’ Melinda said, “Like the way she almost lost in once she knew it was really me.”

 

“I’ve seen her emotional before, but never anything that genuine.” Miles said.

 

“Poor girl. I’m glad her and everyone else have been so understanding but I feel like I still have a long way to go making up for all those hours spent mourning me.”

 

“You’ve already done a lot, and I know Sonic thinks it’s cool, so at least he doesn’t mind.” Miles said.

 

“It almost feels like fate that he came into our lives,” Melinda smiled at the footage of the two boys walking down the sidewalk in near silence, Sonic’s arm protectively around Miles’ shoulders, “I get you see you so happy now instead hurting and lonely”

 

“I wasn’t completely alone, I had you and Uncle Kai,” Miles said.

 

“You should drop in to see him some time, I think he feels like he doesn’t see you enough anymore,” Melinda said.

 

“Maybe on the way home from my workshop sometime” Miles smiled “He’s also welcome to stop in at the workshop when I’m up there, I never really have showed him around.”

 

“maybe I should, to, “ Melinda ruffled the fur on his head, “We haven’t been in a shop together in months and I miss the smell of grease, gas, and oil”

 

“Maybe you can get a new car and we can tune it up together,” Miles said.

 

“Sounds like fun,” Melinda said.

 

“Hey, mom?” Miles asked

 

“What, honey?”

 

“I’m glad the secret is out so you can be more like one of the gang, now.” Miles looked up her, “maybe even find a way to fight Eggman with us”

 

“Me to, I’m glad there’s one less wall between me and everyone.” Melinda smiled and ruffled his head fur, “and I’d love to play hero sometime.”

 

“I love you, mom”

 

“Love you, to, kiddo.”

 


End file.
